Together in Deth
by toadstoolcouch
Summary: WILL NEVER BE FINISHED. Very sorry about that, but the muse has died. This is here in case anyone wanted to re-read early chapters and possibly finish the story themselves. BDSM, graphic slash, violence


Together in Deth

"Come with me," Nathan said as Skwisgaar turned the corner. It was a surprise for Skwisgaar to see someone else's face so suddenly, as his eyes had been struggling with a magazine clipping in the near darkness of the hallways. He'd forgotten by now why he tore it out; it had a pickled fish on it at least. Startled by the urgency in Nathan's voice, he dropped it.

"Fors why?" he asked, but by then Nathan already had a tight grip on his arm. They were down the hall and in Nathan's room in a few minutes, with the door locked from the inside. He slipped the key in his pocket as he turned to face Skwisgaar, who was already taking it easy on his bed. "Whats, you has for something to shows me at?" he asked with a yawn. In seconds Nathan was standing over him, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes shining with something unfamiliar. He stared silently, as their breathing sped up slightly, and a shadow grew over Skwisgaar's face.

Nathan yanked him to his feet by the throat and shoved him into the wall. With his feet reaching for the floor, Skwisgaar grabbed at the fingers tight on his windpipe, his eyes wide and searching deep into Nathan's. He found nothing in them. Nathan tightened his grip until Skwisgaar almost passed out, and then let go. With a gasp Skwisgaar stumbled forward, crashing against Nathan's chest and into waiting arms.

"The fucks..." he choked out as he straightened himself. Nathan grabbed him again, his breath coming out with the hint of a growl, and began to pull off Skwisgaar's shirt. He tried to fight Nathan off, but was overpowered quickly. He cursed and pushed against arms that were just too strong. Soon he was completely stripped, and once again on the bed. His heart pounding, Skwisgaar writhed beneath the weight of Nathan's body pushing the air out of his chest. Nathan forced Skwisgaar's legs apart with his knees as he leaned down to his face.

"Is this beings a rapings, Nathan?" Skwisgaar asked in a deathly quiet voice. He felt his back arching, raising his hips up to brush against Nathan's belt, and his tight fists shook, held down at the wrists. Nathan's breath was hot and damp at his face, and he was grinding a knee on Skwisgaar's naked cock.

Nathan offered a soft, pleasurable moan and said, "Not yet. We'll get to that later."

"Shits!" Skwisgaar cried out, thrusting his face to the side, eyes squeezed shut. "Just to please lets me go, Nathans, please!" His voice faded into a panting that tickled Nathan's ear. Then his lips were brushing Skwisgaar's cheek, rough across a brow. He slid one hand from Skwisgaar's wrist and slid it down his chest, his tongue warming the flesh of his neck. With one hand free, Skwisgaar fought his way to a sitting position and almost wriggled out from under Nathan's arms, but Nathan slammed him back down on his back on the bed. "Nos!" His scream was muffled with a hand to the mouth, with spit frothing against Nathan's hand and the noise like a wounded creature. Nathan had a clump of hair in his fist, and was pulling it hard, forcing Skwisgaar's head back, with stifled moaning to gurgle in his throat.

"Relax," Nathan said softly as he explored Skwisgaar's body with one hand, while the other continued to pull hair almost from the scalp. "It would be easier for you to just give up." He took in a sigh of ecstasy at the sight of panic flickering in those blue eyes just beneath his and fought to calm down; just the sight of Skwisgaar's face, the sensations of his naked, restrained body grinding against his own, and the sound of desperate panting was enough to drive him almost to climax.

He lifted his hand and just as soon drove his mouth onto Skwisgaar's. He met Skwisgaar's gaze and studied the red color rising in those eyes as his tongue stabbed into the mouth. He pressed his crotch against Skwisgaar's as he licked Skwisgaar's bottom lip, groaning softly. Skwisgaar shut his eyes, but he would not kiss Nathan back; he just let his mouth hang open, passive to the biting teeth and the probing tongue. Nathan's hair was falling into the other's face in a fragile pattern; Skwisgaar grew tense and cold. His kiss was soft and tender, and Skwisgaar's body offered just the slightest softness in return. Nathan wondered to himself if the other were enjoying any of this.

And then he lifted his face back up and grabbed Skwisgaar's arms to hold him up above his head with just one hand. He used the other to undo his belt while Skwisgaar watched with panic. He began to fight again, staring with wide eyes at what Nathan was trying to do. Streams of incomprehensible babble filled the room as he tried pulling his arms free and kicking at Nathan's body. His knee landed hard into Nathan's belly, and for a moment Nathan was overcome with a startling pain. While Nathan staggered back, Skwisgaar scrambled off the bed and stumbled for the door. He climbed for the handle and clawed at it, forgetting that the door had been locked. More curses in Swedish as he looked back to see Nathan coming for him and the doorknob still not working. Before Nathan's arm could reach his head, Skwisgaar had thrown himself to the floor and half crawled, half dragged himself away. He could feel Nathan fumbling at his legs, while his hands slipped and clawed at the floor and the sheets hanging from the bed, hair flying into his sweating face. Nathan held tightly onto an ankle and fought his way up the leg, up the thigh, until both hands were holding tight onto Skwisgaar's hips. Both men were panting heavily, only knowing the fight.

As it became clear that yet again he would be overtaken, Skwisgaar yelled into Nathan's face, no words, just a heartfelt clamor, and then he was turned over and slammed face first into the floor. "Don'ts, please, fucks!" he pleaded into the floorboards while Nathan held him down by a hand on his back. He could feel the other's vibrations as he took off his belt and pants. "Can'ts, can'ts to do this, Nathan! Let go! Help!" He kept yelling for help even as Nathan pushed his face into the floor, and it became clear that there was no one else to hear. He heard Nathan spit and felt a pressure against his hole. He writhed his legs around but Nathan was still able to keep him still. He sighed deeply as he rubbed his cock along the crack and then pushed against the hole once more. Draping one arm around Skwisgaar's shoulder, his chest resting on his back, Nathan used his free hand to hold his cock steady for another push. The tightness was a painful barrier to them both, but still Nathan pushed, slowly succeeding one fiery millimeter at a time. He even pulled out to re-coat himself with a gob of saliva and then tried again.

By this time Skwisgaar was in tears, with his nose filled and his mouth dribbling. His body was flopped weakly on the floor, with his fingers scratching and legs twitching with fatigue. His efforts to get away became less a fight and more a pitiful display as Nathan forced himself inside. The feeling was a savage but sluggish stab, and he felt his flesh stretching until it tore. He strained so hard that all he could see was black with bright dots. He began to let his head hang to the floor, with his face rubbing against his hair.

Nathan felt the last distance finally give way, and he pushed in as hard as he could, excited by the shrill scream he got in answer. Awakened, Skwisgaar twisted and shook beneath him, but he was no threat to Nathan's control. Nathan fucked him hard and fast, driving his body into the floor, and mournful moans with every thrust.

As the moans turned to heavy sobs, Nathan kissed the back of Skwisgaar's neck and wrapped both arms around his shoulders to pull his body into the thrusts. After ten minutes of this, Skwisgaar pleaded for him to stop, his voice small and shallow. Skwisgaar cringed at the husky voice telling him to give in, his skin crawling from being touched by the other's hair and breath. For a moment Nathan slowed down, and then fucked him even harder than before, his hands gripping tightly at Skwisgaar's chest, and his heart racing with his breath. He mumbled something and then released inside Skwisgaar's body. He gave himself a second and then very slowly pulled out. The sudden popping of the cock exiting was an agony in itself.

He looked down to see Skwisgaar flat on the ground, his body twitching slightly and his arms out in front of him. He slowly pushed himself up and drew his legs to his body in an effort to turn around. Nathan was tired and felt drained from his climax, but found the strength to pull the other to his feet and then drop him on the bed. Still panting, Nathan pulled on his clothes and then dressed Skwisgaar,who was huddled by the foot of the bed, hiding his face in his arms. He forced on his boxers, pants and boots, but when he pulled his arms out to put on the shirt, he paused, entranced in Skwisgaar's hard, haunting gaze. His face was white and dotted with sweat, and his eyes were wide and staring.

To this freakish expression Nathan returned with a dry grin,which slowly turned into a fierce, greedy smile. He snatched a rough kiss and then shoved Skwisgaar off the bed. He watched with amusement as Skwisgaar struggled back up with his shaking limbs and move towards the door. Nathan unlocked and opened the door and gave Skwisgaar a hard, challenging stare. Skwisgaar's eyes gazed back, clouding with fresh tears, and his entire body shivered. When he pushed past to leave, N slapped his ass. With a bark of a laugh Nathan slammed the door behind Skwisgaar, who was now alone in the hallway, staring hard at the door, his face ablaze with fury, and his knees buckling beneath him. Fearing a collapse, he reached a hand to wall to steady himself and slowly got back up. The entire way he walked close to the wall and held his hands close to his chest. He turned his face to the floor, letting his hair hide it, while he searched for signs of anyone else in sight.

When he got to his room, he remembered that he had left a three hundred pound elderly Chinese woman on his bed snoring contentedly with bacon bits decorating her mouth like so much glitter. He gave her sleeping form a sad but tender sigh and retreated to his bathroom, where he felt it safe to creep into the tub and cry for a long time before turning on the shower.

***

"I just don't understand what is so hard about not losing a file," said Murderface with a hand to his brow. "I would think it would take more effort to press delete, than to not!!" He was standing, looking very tired, while the others sat by the engineering station.

"Geeaah, we didn't delete no file, I just changed the take up a little," Pickles said, gesturing with a bottle for emphasis.

"You replaced my track again!" Murderface screamed, and he looked to each of the others' faces for any kind of support. They simply stared back at him, utterly lost.

Toki shrugged and offered, "Wells, maybes it could bes that you was not in playings your part for this song."

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He walked up closer to Toki, who leaned back in his chair, startled at the ferocity in the other's voice. "Of course I fucking played my godamn part, you just fucking watched me!"

"Hey, come on," Nathan said, raising his hands. "Relax, dude."

Pickles stood and put an arm around Murderface's shoulders. "Look, dude, I had already recorded this bass line and I personally thought it would work with this song, you know? Give it that extra, kinda, push, you know?" He pressed the bottle into the other's chest, giving him an apologetic smile. "It was just a little something I saved from when I was with my old band, you know."

Murderface pushed him away and left, growling behind him, "Fuck you!" He shoved against Skwisgaar, who was creeping through the shadows to join the others.

"Ach, good mornings, sleepsie in heads!" Toki called out with a grin. Pickles was still standing, shaking his head after Murderface, and killed his drink. Skwisgaar found Nathan and quickly looked away, with the other's cruel expression frozen in his mind.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Nathan said, amusement tinged in his voice, for only Skwisgaar to hear. "We're recording some new stuff today."

"O?" Skwisgaar answered weakly, trying so very hard to look indifferent, and like he wasn't on the verge of tears.

While Toki explained in extremely painful, broken English that Charles had asked them to work on some bonus tracks for the underwater album ("...Cuz since we's been sayings that we wouldn't bes to be the playings that album for humans, because its is only for the fishes, whats thats has no good metal that's to be listenings, and then we did has the shows..."), Skwisgaar stood leaning against the wall, gazing at the floor. He looked at Nathan a few times, who looked back at him with a dark grin. He wished right then that he would just drop dead.

"I already got most of it recorded," Nathan said.

"Let's get yer tracks done then," Pickles interrupted, and then sat back down with a weary sigh, even though he had spent most of the morning relaxing.

Skwisgaar asked Pickles directly, "What's is for the recordings, some new songs?"

Pickles looked at Nathan, who replied, "We're re-recording the songs we took out of the original album as bonus tracks. You know, for the humans."

Pickles snorted, "Shit! Why can't it always be this easy?"

Skwisgaar and Nathan discussed it a bit more like they always had in the past, and if it weren't for the throbbing ache, this would have been like any other day in the studio. No one had even noticed that he was so late. He had left his axe in the little recording room; an unusual habit for him, indeed, but at the time he was busy with the corpulent yet exquisite Madam Soong. Toki had followed and showed him the idea, gabbing and shredding along, while Skwisgaar stared blankly into the wall.

He was thinking to himself that it he truly hated someone, then a rape as brutal as the one Nathan had given him would be a perfect act of revenge. What better way could a man show his naked contempt for another? It was...impressive, in a way.

"Is you to be hearing?" Toki snapped. He had rather impressed himself with his skills, and when Skwisgaar looked at him with a stupid look on his face, he yelled, "Damns! And that's was such great! I can'ts beliefs..."

"Gods, ok," barked Skwisgaar. He then softened his tone from the agitation on Toki's face. "Can we's dos this at a time other thans...right now?

"Uhhh, nots really. Why, you wants to takes break?"

Leaning against the wall, Skwisgaar sighed, "Yes, Toki, a longs break, very longs." He ran a hand through his hair as he stood back up, half closed eyes on Toki's.

Toki looked disappointed and reluctant to let Skwisgaar go, but he didn't try to stop him. Nathan, however, did. Before Skwisgaar even got the door, Nathan was inside, and advancing upon on him. They both knocked Toki aside with the movement.

"This isn't some fucking vacation," Nathan shouted into Skwisgaar's face. Skwisgaar flinched slightly, but aware of the eyes of the rest of the band through the window, he held his ground, meeting Nathan's eyes and leaning forward so their faces held close and challenging. "I said we got tracks to record."

"I's dos it later, I saids," said Skwisgaar. "I hads a roughs night."

"You don't see Pickles wussing out, do you?" Nathan growled, and on the other side of the glass Pickles laughed, "You have no fucking idea, dude! Good Jesus, I couldn't tell my freakin ass from..." To Skwisgaar alone Nathan sent a hostile message and gave Skwisgaar's wrist a tight twist that only Toki was able to see. "I want your tracks done," he said quietly, and his stare was so black it forced Skwisgaar to flick his gaze away. "Understand?"

Skwisgaar replied with a glare; he had been trying his damndest not to reveal how much his wrist hurt.

"Well?" Nathan snapped, shaking Skwisgaar's arm.

"Fines," Skwisgaar said quietly, feeling the blood rise to his face. A part of him ached to immediately punch Nathan in the face, but he controlled himself. While Nathan stormed out of the room, he shot Toki a cold look.

"Whats was that abouts?" Toki asked, frowning out the window.

"Nothings, let's to the workings time." Skwisgaar took the guitar back up and ripped out some riffs. "So dos your things again."

Toki paused for a minute, studying the other, and then started his part again. He made sure Skwisgaar was paying attention, and had him try playing along with him after a few bars. The second he saw that pick hit the string, Toki steeled himself for the inevitable, gut wrenching envy that always came from Skwisgaar's playing. But this time, the guitar whined and moaned lazily, and Toki knew something was wrong. With Skwisgaar's head down, hair hitting the strings, Toki put his hand in the way to stop him. "Maybe yous should be going on breaks," he said.

Knitting his brow, Skwisgaar looked at Toki for a moment, with a strange twinge in his heart. A furtive look to the side showed Nathan watching him through slitted eyes and with crossed arms. By that time Murderface had come back and was drinking with Pickles. No one else at all seemed to have any idea what was being said across the room through the glass.

Skwisgaar pushed Toki's hand away and plunged right in, trying his best to pick up where he was interrupted, and Toki tried to follow him. Having to basically dumb his playing down so that other could keep up was an intense experience for Toki: at once high with triumph, and also deeply disturbed. He hadn't realized just how much he actually admired his rival until he'd witnessed him fail. So patiently he worked with Skwisgaar, too afraid to imagine what could be wrong, until he noticed Skwisgaar's left hand. It was especially slow and sluggish, so he grabbed and turned it. Skwisgaar immediately shouted and pulled, but Toki held on.

"Aww, lets me sees!" He reached for it, and after a bit of fighting with him, he got it. Toki's eyes widened at the bluish and reddish marks that were actually bruises from the night before.

"Gods fucks, leaves me alone!" Skwisgaar snarled as he ripped his hand away. The embarrassment was sudden and infuriating; he was seething as he walked out of the room with his guitar. When Nathan once again got in his way, he exploded in his face. "Fucks off, Nathans!" he bellowed and violently shoved the man off of him. Tears dribbled from his eyes as he made for his room.

Murderface belched and said, "Well, someone's not having a good day today."

***

"Mothers of fuckers!" Skwisgaar screamed as he threw the guitar on the bed and then shoved a bedside table to the ground. His one time lover had left already, leaving him alone with his torment, as he would have preferred anyway. Both wrists were still sore, both looked terrible, and both sang out every time he threw or smashed something. He stopped and panted for a while and then slowly crept to the guitar, slid under it and began to play. His left hand hung like a dead fish and throbbed when pushed. He tried to fight through the pain until he finally propelled the guitar across the room with his arms, a vicious scream on his lips. He then dropped his head into his hands.

There was a knock on the door, so he lifted his head and stared. Another knock, and stilled his breathing, hoping to wait whoever that was out.

"Skwisgaar, I know you're in there. Open up." Nathan's voice was unnaturally neutral. Almost apologetic, and it tempted Skwisgaar, but still he hid. "Dammit," Nathan yelled. "I know you're in there!"

Without even thinking, Skwisgaar blurted, "Hows do you knows?"

"Open the fucking door or I'll break it down!" Nathan screamed. His voice shocked Skwisgaar into a still silence, until he forced himself to open the door.

He peered through the crack. "Whats do you..." Nathan yanked him out of the room by the shirt and quickly covered the other's mouth with his hand. With a slight effort, Nathan had Skwisgaar back in his room, where he closed the door with his hip and drug Skwisgaar to the bed. The blonde's kicking tripped them both onto it, but this didn't bother Nathan in any way. He only laughed in Skwisgaar's face, watching him try to scream with a hidden mouth, eyes flashing with wild fear. He brought his legs up on the bed at Skwisgaar's sides and leaned down to snarl into his ear, "I didn't appreciate how you were talking to me back there, Skwis. Kinda made me look like an idiot in front of everyone else."

Skwisgaar squealed and shook his head beneath the heavy hand, his hips bucking against an unyielding torso, his legs knocking against firm thighs. With Nathan's hand covering not only his mouth, but also most of his nose, Skwisgaar was close to passing out. Only when he stopped resisting was he allowed to breathe again. As he sputtered for air, Nathan was already undressing him.

"Nots the rape again!" Skwisgaar panicked, and scrambled up the bed and Nathan pulled him back down by the leg. On his belly, his pants were yanked off, and he flung his hands to his head as he was hair-pulled to Nathan's side. "I's sorry, really!" he whined as Nathan forced the rest of his clothes off. He was on his back again, close beneath the other man, who had flung his clothes to the floor and had a tongue in his ear. Nathan's breath was panting in his ear, that hard, warm tongue tickling, the larger man's groin scraping on his own. The metal zipper scratched and tugged on bare flesh and hairs.

Skwisgaar was hard; they both knew it. He started rubbing against Nathan and he had his eyes closed, lips invitingly parted as he panted. But his eyebrows were locked tightly together and his fingers curled into shaking fists. Even as the skin of his neck melted beneath Nathan's moist lips, Skwisgaar's entire body was stiff and trembling with fear, and he turned his face away every time Nathan reached for a kiss on the mouth.

Nathan lifted him from the bed and led him to the closet, with one hand around the blonde's shoulders and the other firm on his lower abdomen. His head lolling, Skwisgaar asked in a tired mumble what was going on, but got no answer. Since they were walking, he half expected to be led back to his own room.

"Stand up!" Nathan snapped after he let go, leaving his body leaning against the wall beside the closet door. He took out some cord from a cabinet and then pushed Skwisgaar inside. The closet was big enough for two people to stand comfortably together and had shelves on the walls. Skwisgaar stared in dread as Nathan lifted his arms to attach them by the wrists to the clothes pole with the cord. There were now shirts flopped against his face, and then Nathan left.

"Wait! Comes back!" he screamed, heart slamming. With a grunt he jerked on his arms, and then screamed some more until he saw Nathan reappear. "O, God thank yous..."

His thanks were cut off abruptly by a hand closing over his windpipe. Long, yellow strands of hair whirled around their heads as Nathan shook the other's neck. He released the other's neck and took a moment to stare deep into his eyes, to watch the fear flicker in them with the light stolen from the bedroom, to listen to fragile breathing betraying shivering of the body, to smell musk and sweat. Nathan fought to control himself.

"Are yous goings to..." Skwisgaar whispered, trembling at the sensation of Nathan's hand on his cheek.

"Kill you? Not today." He laughed. Then he pulled his arm back and whipped him across the belly with his belt. Skwisgaar shouted, taken aback by this sudden, harsh pain.

"Whats the Hells?"

"I told you already," Nathan said in a calm voice as he readied for the next lash. When he whipped, he turned his body into the strike and took in a quick, fierce breath at the resulting sound, every time. "You had no right to fight with me like you did downstairs." He struck against the blonde's ribs, hitting him with the buckle. It made a thick, clunking sound, and a moan from Skwisgaar. "And in front of everyone! It'd be one thing if we were alone, but..."

"Holy fucks, whats are you talkings of?" Skwisgaar shouted, his body beginning to slump. The pole was just higher than he could reach with his feet flat on the ground, so now his shoulders were straining in their sockets. Another lash and he burst into tears. With Nathan blocking the light, all he could see were glints from the man's eyes and from the belt buckle as it sped through the air. The blows were never ending, and his body was tolerating it less and less. His bones, from near the clavicle to the pelvis, were sore from the buckle pounding into them, and all the skin in between felt cut in a hundred places. He cringed as he waited for the next stroke and lurched and twisted when it came, shrieking or moaning, depending on how severe it was. He sobbed loudly and never stopped asking questions in between lashes, and through the moisture in his mouth. His only answer would be a fresh flood of pain.

Nathan stopped and leaned close against Skwisgaar's trembling body. He fed off the sound of soft crying in his ear and delicately sought out the welts with his fingertips. He confirmed a sudden suspicion by reaching down for his victim's pulsing erection. At this he chuckled and let go, bringing his hand up along Skwisgaar's body. "Didn't last night mean anything to you?" he asked as he slipped his fingers into Skwisgaar's mouth. Skwisgaar whimpered, his tongue flickering around the invading fingers, his mouth forced open to accept them. His scalp tingled at Nathan's scratching fingernails.

"Yous..." Skwisgaar began, managing to somewhat speak through Nathan's fingers. "Yous raped me." He tightened his eyelids over a wash of tears while Nathan chuckled.

Nathan replied, his voice low and gravelly, "Yes, and now you're mine." When he pressed his lips against Skwisgaar's cheek, the latter violently thrust his head away, and shook and twisted as Nathan tried to hold him tenderly. "All this time, Skwisgaar, I had wanted you, and I tried to make you see that." Skwisgaar fell into fresh sobbing as he leaned his face as far as it would go away from him. In this swamping darkness, Nathan's guttural voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. His finger tips were intense as they carefully stroked, and when they found a nipple to wrench.

"I has no ideas whats yous sayings!" he whined, shaking his head, although this was starting to make a terrifying sense to him. He jumped and cried out as Nathan yanked his nipple and then caressed it.

"Of course not," Nathan growled. He went silent as he undid the binds and let Skwisgaar lean against him as they went back into the bedroom. The sudden bright light forced Skwisgaar to squint and stumble, but Nathan held him tightly. With a strange gentleness Nathan helped Skwisgaar up on the bed and climbed on, with his arms straight out below him, supporting his body above Skwisgaar's. The harsh white light revealed a rich tapestry of welts, bruises, and cuts; his white skin painted. Skwisgaar felt far more naked then than the night before; partly because of what was all over his skin, and because Nathan was still fully dressed.

"You never had any idea," Nathan hissed, leaning forward. He slid one hand down Skwisgaar's thigh, while holding his hip with the other. While Skwisgaar turned his face away, Nathan was pushing a finger into his hole, and another into his mouth. Moaning softly, Skwisgaar licked Nathan's finger. "I couldn't wait anymore. I finally realized that I could just take what I want."

"I can'ts beliefs this," Skwisgaar panted. Nathan's finger, so far, felt good, but he dreaded that much more would be coming. He tried to make sense of what Nathan was saying; how was he supposed to know, he was thinking franticly. Another finger went in roughly, and he jerked to the side with a yelp. Nathan grinned at his sounds and pained expression.

"What about that time in San Fran, that big-assed party with the manatee?" Nathan asked. He began to gently rub his cock on Skwisgaar's. As Skwisgaar's body began to loosen, he sighed, "Mananatay?" He tried to say that word completely wrong several more times until Nathan shouted, "Forget the damn manatee!" He glared for a moment and then continued, "Why do you think I kept asking you to come up to my room, like all night?"

Skwisgaar frowned. "I knows, what's up with thats?"

Snarling, Nathan pushed another finger inside as hard as he could. Skwisgaar lurched back with a yelp, his breath stuck in his throat. Nathan turned Skwisgaar's head to force the blonde to face him as he inserted yet another finger inside, where it scraped and stretched from the inside. It was such a dry, burning agony, and yet at times one of those fingers would brush against his prostate, sending him nearly blind with arousal. When Nathan jerked all his fingers out, Skwisgaar yelled out and his body writhed to the side, his fingers and toes curling.

"I gave you my room key!" Nathan roared into his face.

Cringing into the mattress, with strands of black hair swept across his face, Skwisgaar growled, "Hows in Hell's am I supposed to be knowing? You expects I reads your brain?" He was beginning to realize what Nathan was talking about, as more memories began to creep up.

"And how about that time you almost fell trying to catch that vulture up in the Joshua tree? You were practically sitting in my hands!" Nathan paused to give Skwisgaar time to reflect. "I thought we had, like, a moment there! I know I felt it, don't tell me you didn't!"

Skwisgaar looked up at Nathan with a gaping mouth and pitiful eyes. Things were starting to make sense. "I's sorry, Nathans. I is just nots attracted to yous."

With a throaty bellow, Nathan backhanded the blonde across the face. Before Skwisgaar could take in another breath, he hit him again and again, screaming "Fuck you!" until Skwisgaar threw his arms in front of his face and managed to stop him. Both men were worn out by the time he was done.

Skwisgaar started to cry silently while Nathan watched coldly and caught his breath. "Not attracted to me?" His voice was barely a whisper, hissed through bared teeth.

'"Please," Skwisgaar whispered, his burning, puffy cheeks making it hard to talk.

"Then what the fuck is this?" Nathan growled and grabbed Skwisgaar's cock. A quick spasm tore through Skwisgaar's body, but he was far from orgasm; Nathan's vice-like grip gave him a nauseating pain that chased away any pleasure. "You were hard last night too! Isn't this proof of an attraction?" As he pulled, Skwisgaar scrambled to his elbows and cried out for him to stop. He leaned his head against Nathan's chest, hunched over in an attempt to pry the other man's fingers from his cock.

"Answer me!" Nathan screamed. He kept the one hand tight on Skwisgaar's cock and seized his throat. Immediately Skwisgaar went light-headed and lost all strength in his limbs. Shaking the man's neck, Nathan snarled, "Answer me." He let go.

Dizzily, Skwisgaar forced out, "I don'ts know! Please, I can'ts helps that happenings!"

"You can't help it, huh?" Nathan sneered into his face. Tiny beads of spittle landed on the blonde's face. "For the longest time I thought it was me." He started to pump Skwisgaar's cock, squeezing hard, loving how the color drained from the other's face. Nathan was leaning over him, rubbing his own cock against the other's thigh, growling into his ear, "Now I know it was you, keeping yourself from me, all this time. You lying fucker! You fuck 60 year old hags and pretend to ignore me."

"Nos!" Skwisgaar whined, his head grinding, hair scattered amongst the sheets, Nathan's hair, and his arms. His fingers tore into the sheets, his cries dry and throaty. "Please to not dos this, Nathans!" His hips gyrated in time with Nathan. He could feel he was very close, even with the pain of Nathan's teeth on his neck and of the rough hands on his body. The image of coming into his abuser's hand like that, right then and there, was like an invitation. He stopped pleading and began breathing heavily.

With a smile, Nathan gripped Skwisgaar's cock by the base, using his finger and thumb as a cock ring and pulled him to a sitting position by the hair. "You wanna go back in the closet?" he snarled, and Skwisgaar shook his head violently. "Then don't come." He let go very slowly, just barely letting a finger drag all the way down the shaft as he got off the bed. He gave Skwisgaar a warning look before he turned his back. From the floor in the closet he took a piece of cord and cut it. While Skwisgaar watched, fascinated, he tied it on as a cock ring. "Not too tight is it?" Nathan asked sarcastically, and then shoved him on his back.

Again he turned his back to collect items from the cabinet. Skwisgaar didn't wait long before slipping off the bed and heading for the door; he remembered that Nathan hadn't locked it this time. He crawled so as to make little noise, inching along, watching Nathan's back.

Then Nathan turned around and laughed at him. This time, when Nathan came for him, Skwisgaar froze in place. He looked up with wide eyes as Nathan bent down for him, and shared with him a terrible feeling of surrender.

"Looks like I'll have to be more careful with you," Nathan said as he pushed Skwisgaar up against the cabinet and took out a large bundle of wire. His fingers were tight on Skwisgaar's arm. He placed Skwisgaar on the bed on his back, the way he wanted him, and pulled his arms up above his head, telling him to hold still while he cut some wire.

"Nos," Skwisgaar whined, more to himself, and he fought against Nathan when he brought the wire to his hands. After a few slugs to the stomach, Skwisgaar finally calmed down enough to be tied. Then Nathan went back to the cabinet, adding over his shoulder, "Try to get out now."

Skwisgaar waited on the bed, on the edge of despair. The binds at his wrists were far too strong, just like Nathan's arms, and his legs, and his teeth. The room was too far away from where anyone could hear even his loudest screams, and he was powerless to help himself.

"This won'ts makes me likes you," he said flatly to Nathan's back.

"I don't care about that anymore," Nathan said. When he turned, Skwisgaar saw a small, scalpel-like knife in his hand. As Nathan neared, Skwisgaar hyperventilated, his eyes fixed on the knife. His body cringed away when Nathan sat down, and he jumped at the sensations of a hand resting on his chest. Nathan grinned. "Are you scared? You think I'm gonna kill you?" When he brought the knife to Skwisgaar's face, the blonde wrenched his head to the side and closed his eyes. Nathan watched the slim, pale, naked body tremble beneath his shadow. The only sounds in the room were from Skwisgaar; shallow, quick breaths punctuated by wet splutters, despondent whimpers that grew the closer the blade got to his neck. Nathan caressed the other man's chest, pulling at a nipple, as he slid the knife down his cheek. Not enough to make a cut, just enough to drag its cold edge across sweating flesh. Nathan could feel his own heart clatter in his chest, his own breathing nearly stop while he watched the terror in the other's eyes, how Skwisgaar's eyes flooded with into tears when the blade was inserted into his mouth. Nathan delicately traced the bottoms of Skwisgaar's top teeth, from the back to the front, with the tip of the knife. Skwisgaar was forced to hold his mouth open for Nathan to play; he reached the knife so far back Skwisgaar started to gag. Even then Nathan would not take it out, but make Skwisgaar find a way to keep himself still. Skwisgaar gazed into Nathan's eyes while every party of his mouth was gently touched and prodded by the blade tip. He had a rivulet of drool down his cheeks, and he could feel his cock growing even harder.

"I should just cut this out," Nathan smirked, taking Skwisgaar's tongue into his free hand. He looked into the blonde's eyes, watching him try to stop from shivering. "You don't need it. What do you think?" Then he held Skwisgaar's forehead down with his right forearm and his hips down with his knee. He had his tongue tight in his fingers and pulled it out of his mouth so that he could reach the knife towards the base of the tongue. "You better hold still, or your whole mouth will get fucked up."

Skwisgaar howled and reached up to grab onto Nathan's arms, his knees pushing. His body tensed, but eventually he forced it still. His struggling wasn't doing any good, and he was pretty sure that Nathan wasn't serious. Even when he felt a tiny nick on his tongue, he held still, tears falling from his closed eyes.

"I guess I'll let you keep it," Nathan said, grinning at how visibly Skwisgaar relaxed, like a deflating balloon. "But hey, you know what really fucking hurts?" He held the knife still in the other's mouth, watching his eyes fix on his. "This." Nathan quickly sliced Skwisgaar's palate, sending a rush of blood trickling down his arm. Skwisgaar screamed and shook, but Nathan held him down as he finished the cut from the back to the front of his mouth. Nathan then moved away quickly to dodge Skwisgaar's flailing legs. "What did I tell ya?" he laughed as Skwisgaar settled onto his side, howling into the mattress with blood staining everywhere. His arms shivered as they hid his face.

"Lie back down like I had you," Nathan snapped, all humor gone from his voice. When Skwisgaar instead curled his thighs to his belly, Nathan pulled his body flat on the bed once again, legs slightly spread. With a cruel slap, he said, "Just make things easy on yourself and do what I fucking tell you!"

"No mores cuttings!" Skwisgaar moaned. His words were slurred and muddled, with his tongue avoiding the roof of his mouth. His mouth was heavy with the taste of blood.

Nathan only smirked as he tied Skwisgaar's ankles together with more cord. "This time you really better stay still," he said.

"Whats you doing?"

Grinning contentedly, Nathan slid one hand down the other's side, fingertips caressing. When Skwisgaar saw him bring the knife to his belly, he screamed. Nathan held him down but could not stop the thrashing. "Hold still, damn it!" he growled, but Skwisgaar wouldn't do so.

"Don'ts! Gods, don't cuts me again!"

"Fine!" Nathan shouted, and he put his knife on the floor. Staring down with icy contempt, Nathan pushed Skwisgaar onto the floor, where the blonde went faint for a second and then sprayed blood and spit around himself. His ankles and wrists were burning, and every wound and hurt clawed across his body in unison. Through the weak, reddish light, Skwisgaar watched Nathan's hulking, black-clad form shove furniture around until he found a simple chair. There were no other sounds while he was tied to it, except the chair legs scraping, husky breath, fluids slurping from trembling lips. Skwisgaar's hands were behind his back, his legs attached to the chair legs. His head lowered almost to his chest.

"Whys, Nathans?" he whispered without looking up. Even with his scraggled, damp hair hanging over his face, the glint of the blade was clear and brilliant.

"Lick it clean before I start," Nathan ordered. He pulled Skwisgaar's face up by the hair and held the knife close to his mouth. Skwisgaar put his tongue out. Nathan made him reach for it. His tongue snatched only a drop of his own blood when Nathan pulled the knife away and smacked his head. "Look up at me when you do it," he said and offered the blade again. This time Skwisgaar obeyed, and Nathan felt a shiver pass through him at the sight; those puffed, red eyes gazing from beneath mussed blond hair, that wet, trembling tongue delicately cleaning the glistening blade, tears and blood and sweat staining that blanched face.

"Good boy," Nathan sneered. He let the blade edge drag across Skwisgaar's tongue when he took it. Skwisgaar lowered his head from exhaustion while Nathan knelt by his side and gripped one hip with his hand. He could feel the blonde's panic rise through the soft, moist skin, and he smiled.

"I is having sorry, Nathans," Skwisgaar pleaded as the skin of his belly shivered. The cold edge touched upon the skin and remained still. Nathan met his eyes. "Is really didnt's know you were to be likings me..." he trailed off into silence.

"I know," Nathan said and he took his gaze away from Skwisgaar. Carefully he held down on the other's side and dug the knife point into the skin just beside the belly button. Skwisgaar tightened and held his breath as Nathan made the first cut.

Through his teeth Skwisgaar asked desperately, "Then whats are you doings?"

"You'll see when I'm done," Nathan smiled, and he went back to work. With his left fingers he stretched the portion of skin that was canvas for a more even, straight line for the blade. "Keep still," he warned.

"How cans I?" Skwisgaar growled with teeth bared. It was a slow agony to feel that knife point rip through his skin so slowly and steadily, with the completed lines burning in a dull ache. He could barely control his body's jerking resistance to the cold metal's bite, and prayed that this would not go on for much longer. Nathan's breath was hot on his skin, tingling the seeping blood. "Gods, to at leasts takes that cords off, please!"

Nathan paused and looked down at Skwisgaar's lap, where a dark colored erection strained against its bind. "Just a little bit more, Skwisgaar." He worked for a few moments longer in silence, and by the time he was done, Skwisgaar was almost crying, and trying so hard not to. With a certain satisfaction, Nathan had noticed how much Skwisgaar had been trying to hide his emotions. More for next time, he mused.

The blonde looked down to see letters carved into his skin. "Yours names?" he asked in a dull voice. He ground his teeth to keep the tears from spilling.

"I always mark my stuff," Nathan smirked, and he hoped to catch Skwisgaar's glance. When Skwisgaar instead stared at the floor with a defiant silence, Nathan grabbed his cock roughly and barked, "You want this off now? Huh?"

Blood rushed to the blonde's face as intense pain spiked through his body. His heart thudded and a feeling of utter weakness swamped him. "Yes, takes it offs!" he snapped, bloody spittle flying from his mouth. His face twisted like he would cry, but there were no tears.

"Ask me nicely," Nathan taunted, and he gently stroked it.

"Gods, please!" Skwisgaar whined, his body shaking. "Please, Nathans!"

"That's not nice enough!" Nathan growled as he squeezed tightly. "Beg me to take it off, and look at me when you do it, God damn it!"

"Please! Please, Nathans, takes it the Hells off!" Tears began to flow.

"I said look at me!" Nathan shouted while Skwisgaar desperately tried to obey; the pain and the burning tears forcing his eyelids closed. "I want to see you beg," he sneered into his ear. "I own you now, I took you last night, and now I've marked you. Look at me! Go on, tell me what you are."

"Is...I is yours," Skwisgaar sobbed, leaning his head down with agony on his face. He felt he would explode in any minute. "Takes it off, please!"

Indignant, Nathan tugged the cock towards himself and said, "I don't think you understand. You are completely, brutally mine now! This is mine, too." He gave it a few quick pumps, and Skwisgaar yelled out. "You get it now?"

"O, Gods, ahh, yes!"

"You better convince me, or I'll leave you like this all fucking night!"

"Ahh! I is yours, Nathans, I'ms to bes your slaves, like in old Viking rituals, please, please, I understands, Nathans, please to beliefs me!" These words spilled out along with blood and tears, and they struck Nathan in a strange way. A powerful way. He stared with a bit of fascination as Skwisgaar's head leaned ever so slightly against his hand when he stroked his hair. The soft, pained weeping was delicious.

"Go on, tell me more," Nathan said quietly. He felt like he was in a sort of trance. This feeling was beyond simple lust, however savage it stirred within him.

"I is yours forevers, everythings," Skwisgaar sighed, hoping to say just the right thing that would free him, even if he had to say the most outrageous things that came to mind. "You has all my body, fors to dos whatevers you be wants. I cans only buts wish..."

"Yes? What do you wish?" Nathan leaned forward to rub his brow against Skwisgaar's, drinking in his scent.

"I wish, I begs for yous to stops this pains, please," he whispered. "Please."

"Ok," Nathan said, and felt himself tremble slightly as he gave Skwisgaar a tender kiss. He tasted and swallowed the other man's blood eagerly. Gently he cut the cord around Skwisgaar's cock, being careful to only cut the bindings. With the same care he cut the rest of the cords holding Skwisgaar to the chair and lifted him from it. He eased him to the floor and sat on the bed directly above him. Skwisgaar sat with his legs bent beneath him, shoulders slumped, and head hanging. He jumped when Nathan put his hand on his head, but remembered to turn his eyes up before being told. Nathan put his palm against the other's face, fingers stroking the hair. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Ja, thanks you," Skwisgaar said dryly.

"You're not going to fight with me in front of everyone again, will you?" Nathan asked in a soothing voice.

Tears fell from Skwisgaar's eyes as he shook his head.

"Good." Nathan helped Skwisgaar to his feet and helped him dress. He took it as slow as Skwisgaar needed, and was careful not to touch any wounds. The past hour had been intoxicating for him, and it was all he could do to stop himself from fucking his captive right then. The abuse was a rich reward for him, and it did make him feel better about being rejected all this time, however unwittingly. He had figured before he had started this that he would find his vengeance by hurting the one that hurt him. He hoped that by stripping that arrogant, lustful man's ego bare, he'd find some sort of satisfaction, some kind of peace. He found so much more, and he dared not even think about it until he could be alone. For the moment, this unexpected feeling of ownership was far deeper than simply the power he felt when he raped him the previous night.

At the door, he held Skwisgaar's shoulder and warned, "Don't let anyone see." Skwisgaar nodded. "Go take a nap or something. We'll work on those songs tomorrow, ok?"

"K."

Nathan let him walk out and shut the door. For several minutes he just stood there, leaning against the door, tasting the blood on his teeth.

***

Once again, stumbling down this hallway, terrified someone would find him there with tears on his face and evidence of brutality in his eyes. His body felt alien to his own clothes, which rubbed and scraped at the myriad of cuts and bruises all over his skin.

As he turned the corner for his room, he brushed against Mr. Ofdensen, who said, "Skwisgaar? Are you alright?"

Still walking, Skwisgaar barked, "Fines!"

"Come here please, Skwisgaar."

The blonde stopped, considering, then decided to very slowly turn back. He didn't look at the other man. "Whats you wants?"

When Mr. Ofdensen approached, he noticed that Skwisgaar cringed ever so slightly, and compulsively wiped his mouth with his hand. "Did you get into a fight?" he asked, frowning.

"O comes off, I was doings nothings," Skwisgaar answered, trying to hide his agitation. "Now please to shuts up. I haffs some workings to dos." He walked away quickly and made it to his room without further incident. Finding his guitar still in good shape, he began playing. His wrists were still hurt, espicially the one that Nathan had twisted, but he ignored the pain this time. Shredding always made him feel better, and this time was no exception.

There was a knock on his door after some time, and he froze until he heard Toki's voice. "Hey, Skwisgaar! Skwisgaar! Skwisgaar! Hey!" He frowned, slowly laid the guitar down, and ventured to the door. He inched it open. "Whats, Tokis?"

"Hey, we gets the days off!" Toki exclaimed, and he tried to push the door open. "Aw comes on, lets me in!" Skwisgaar glared. "Oks, thens yous to comes outs! Gos with us, Skwisgaar!"

"I is sleepy. Please, leaves me alone."

Disappointed, Toki tried to appeal to Skwisgaar's humanity. "O, comes on! Yous can sleeps forevers but tomorrow, comes with us today!" But Skwisgaar shut the door, and Toki sadly walked away. A few seconds later, he opened the door and called for him.

"Ja?" Toki asked eagerly.

"I..." Skwisgaar began, but then he just shook his head and shut the door once again.

"Aw, screws you off, too, Skwisgaar," Toki complained. "Always to be thinkings yours the betters than everyones else." He and everyone else left for a bar a few miles away in Mr. Ofdesen's car. Their managed had offered to go with them and be the designated driver.

As everyone got settled into a hard night of drinking, Mr. Ofdensen approached Nathan, who sat alone at the bar. He ordered a coke, and took a few sips before asking casually, "Must have been a hard day for Skwisgaar, huh?"

Nathan tensed and looked at him with a frown. "Uh, what are you talking about?" That was more an invitation to end the conversation, rather than a question. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well I saw him just before we left, and I have to say, he was quite a mess." He took a sip and licked his lips clean. He let almost a minute hang in the air. "Looked like he'd been in a fight." Another uncomfortable silence, and he turned to look at Nathan. "Know anything about that?"

Nathan took a drink. "What? No, no, I..."

"Don't know what I'm talking about, yes, you've said that. Where did you go after Skwisgaar had his little tantrum at the studio? Did you follow him?"

"Are you trying to say something, Ofdensen, because if you are, I think you should just come right out and say it," Nathan snapped. He drained his glass and ordered another.

"No, no, I'm not accusing anything. Just a question, I'm just curious, is all. I mean, the last I saw of both you and Skwisgaar was an altercation over work, then you're both gone for an hour, and then I see Skwisgaar looking, well, like Hell."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Ofdensen pushed his glasses up and sighed before answering, "Well, for a start, he had blood all over his mouth. I mean, he had red stains on his chin and everything. His hair was completely disheveled, I saw bruises on his arms, and all in all, he looked to me like some dingy, beaten dog." After listing off his observations, he looked Nathan hard in the eyes. "And this was only an hour after he had argued with you and pushed you at the recording studio. You understand why I'm a little concerned."

Nathan stared for a moment, then asked, "You think I had something to do with that?"

"No, Nathan, honestly, I think you had everything to do with it."

Nathan turned away and stared out into the crowd, picking out his band members.

"It really pissed you off, didn't it? How he challenged you so blatantly in front of the others. I understand how that must have felt." Mr. Ofdensen spoke in an even, sympathetic tone, and took a drink. "You have to keep control of your band, don't you, Nathan?"

"Look, he went after me, ok" Nathan shouted. He slammed his drink to the counter and demanded another. "He went crazy! I had to defend myself."

"O, naturally," Mr. Ofdensen said. "Funny, I don't see any marks on you. Or are they all hidden under your clothes?" When he looked into Nathan's eyes, he felt the tension rise quite a few notches; he was past the point of pretending ignorance. "You beat the Hell out of him."

"Hey, what I do with my guys is my business," Nathan snarled, getting up.

"Actually, it's my business; that's what I'm paid for," Mr. Ofdensen got up and said. He got in Nathan's way, and gave him a challenging look, as if to invite the larger man to beat him down. Nathan was forced to cool off under his manager's piercing stare. "I'm not trying to control you, Nathan. God knows with five guys living together for so long, fights are bound to break out." Nathan rolled his eyes. "But Jesus, Nathan!" A bit of the initial shock when he first Skwisgaar beat up finally showed through his voice. "I had better not see anything like that again. What if his playing is now compromised? Have you thought of that?"

"He's ok," Nathan growled. He hadn't looked at Mr. Ofdensen very much during the lecture.

"I certainly hope so," warned Mr. Ofdensen. "I'll be watching, Nathan." He sat back down and went back to his soda, signaling that Nathan could go. He stared after Nathan long after he had disappeared into the crowd, wondering.

***

It was very late when everyone got back, almost daylight, and Skwisgaar was still up. He had tried to sleep, managed a few minutes of unconsciousness, but nothing else. Every hour so he'd take an Advil and feel tolerable, except for when he'd try to eat or shower or pick anything up. With tears in his eyes, he realized he'd have to put his guitar down for a bit, the pain in his wrists were that bad. Actually, it was his left one that was the most injured. Nathan had twisted it very hard the day before, so that Skwisgaar could barely turn his hand around the guitar neck, and fretting was an arduous process. Unless he played "as slow as Toki," he would not be able to play without screaming in pain.

So he spent the time wandering the halls, passing by Klokateers without speaking to them, exploring everyone else's rooms, and watching TV. He considered sitting in the hot tub but the risk of his bare skin discovered was too great. After all, the others could come back at any time. The TV at least let him forget about everything else for a few hours.

He heard them long before he saw them. Loud music playing from a car stereo, many different voices shouting, someone singing, things being smashed, etc. Murderface was the first to enter the living room and stumble over to the couch where Skwisgaar was sitting.

"Hey, Chthwizgear! Whachth's up, man?" he said as he basically threw himself on the blonde as he stood up. He held on for some time before saying into his torso, "Choki thaid..." He turned his head and started to fall, but Skwisgaar caught him. He searched for anyone to come and save him. The others were stumbling into the room, with Mr. Ofdensen walking behind them, looking exactly the same as when he left. They all greeted Skwisgaar with equal enthusiasm, each of them trying to explain at the same time what he had missed.

When Skwisgaar saw Nathan, he immediately froze and tried not to meet his eyes. Nathan, however seemed to be too busy talking about the night's adventures with the others to even notice him, even though he did say along with the others, "Ah, you should have come with us, Skwisgaar, it was fucking brutal!"

"Hey!" Murderface screamed, angry that he was interrupted. "Choki thchaid that you were thshick!" As he said this, he was clinging to Skwisgaar's waist. He looked up at him, forcing stale breath in the other's face. "Isth shthat chtrue?"

At this Nathan shot a glare at Skwisgaar, who pretended not to see. With considerable effort, he extricated himself from Murderface's grip and shoved him onto the couch, where the smaller man crawled up the side of the couch and crooned for Toki to confirm his story. Meanwhile, Skwisgaar crept away from the crowd and went straight for his room. He heard someone follow along the way, so he sped up, hoping that his sobriety would give him an advantage.

"What's your hurry, Skwisgaar?" said a dark, gravelly voice. "Come on and say goodnight to me."

"Yous drunkens, Nathan," Skwisgaar said as he backed away.

"So fucking what?" Nathan shouted. "Don't judge me, fucking whore! Come here!" He managed to catch Skwisgaar against the wall and immediately started kissing him. A pungent stench of whiskey and vodka seethed from his face, and there was vomit in his hair. He forced his tongue into Skwisgaar's mouth and scraped it roughly against the wound on his palate. Skwisgaar was forced to be still while Nathan's hands drove underneath his clothes, in his pants, all across his body. Cuts were fingered, hair was yanked, and every part of his body accessible was fondled. When Nathan took hold of Skwisgaar's cock, he squeezed it and breathed into his face, "You slut!" and laughed.

Skwisgaar struggled in vain. His weak hand was completely useless, and Nathan had an extra strength this night. He turned him around and fumbled with his pants, as if to try to fuck him right there.

"Please, stops, Nathans! Yous fucks upped!"

"How dare you tell me to stop!" Nathan slurred into Skwisgaar's ear. "I can do whatever I want to you, remember?" At Skwisgaar's silence he slammed the blonde's head against the wall and growled, "Well?"

"Yes!" Skwisgaar said desperately. "Please, I remembers!"

"Ya! You said so yourself, you're my slave now," Nathan said. "My Viking slave, that's what you said, you said that!" He pressed Skwisgaar's head harder against the wall and yanked at his pants without thinking to undo the belt. Skwisgaar almost helped him, if only to stop the painful tugging of his belt buckle against his abdomen. "So I can fuck you anytime I fucking want!" He paused and turned to spit on the floor. Turning back, he shouted, "So I'm gonna fuck you right now!"

"Nathan!" called a voice from behind. "Get away from him, Nathan."

Nathan sighed with frustration and shoved Skwisgaar against the wall as he stepped back. "I wasn't doing anything, Jesus Christ!" He approached Mr. Ofdensen, but stopped short to puke violently on the floor right in front of him. He had bloody bits of puke on his suit by the time Nathan was done.

"It's time for bed, Nathan," he said, and he led him part ways down the hall. "Just go to sleep." He half pushed, half led Nathan his way to his own room, and then turned back to Skwisgaar. "Did he hurt you again?" he asked.

"Nos, and I don't knows whys you tells me agains," he muttered, heading for his room.

"I know about what happened," Mr. Ofdensen said. He waited for Skwisgaar to think this over.

"Its is nots whats you are to be thinkings," he said dryly. "Just stupids fight. It overs now."

"I don't think so, Skwisgaar, and the more you hide from me the more danger you're putting yourself into." They both stared at each other until Mr. Ofdensen sighed, "Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll talk later." Somehow, that sounded like a threat.

Skwisgaar slammed the door behind him and went to sit on his bed, enraged. It was humiliating to have anyone else involved, especially someone as unrelenting as Mr. Ofdensen. He sobbed openly on his bed, with his fists shaking, until finally he cradled his head in his hands.

But soon he thought of something. It was such a sudden idea, he completely stopped crying and left his room eagerly. He wasn't sure why he would think of Toki at a time like this, but the desire to see him was overwhelming, as if there were a promise for some kind of peace. At the very least, with not being able to play his guitar, and no girls in his bed, Toki could provide a better distraction than the TV.

He banged on his door with an urgency that sent the brunette almost tripping over himself to answer it. When he saw Skwisgaar, he made a face and almost shut the door.

"Waits! Tokis, Tokis, lets me in, please," Skwisgaar pleaded.

"Whats you wants talks to me fors now?" Toki growled. "Yous no wants any talkings before!"

"Ja, sorry Tokis, lets me in now!" He waited, watching Toki's eyes slowly soften.

"Since yous asks so nice," Toki said as he opened the door.

Skwisgaar practically tumbled in and walked in the room like he was drunk himself. Toki stumbled slightly as he went back to his bed, where he took some pillows and put them on the floor.

"Whats is yous doing?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yous wants to be doings a slumbers party, right? Well Is makings yous a bed." Then he got into his own bed.

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. "Don't Is gets a blankets?" He was a little miffed. As tired as he was, if he'd just wanted to sleep, he wouldn't have come all the way down here. Of course, he wasn't quite sure exactly what he wanted to do, but sleeping wasn't on the list.

"Tokis," he sighed, figuring something.

"Whats?" Toki groaned from under a blanket.

"Be yous drunkens?" he asked as he sat down on his makeshift bed next to Toki's.

Jutting up in his bed, Toki exclaimed, "Whats kinds of stupids questions what you's askings?"

Skwisgaar stared blankly.

"I'm at bar all nights, yous asking me if I'm drunken!"

"Is yous or not?"

Toki shrugged. "Nots so much. Wasn't in the moods."

Skwisgaar frowned, but was glad to hear that. His heart raced as he considered talking to Toki, even just a little bit.

Fortunately, Toki did some of the work for him. "Sos what's wrong, Skwisgaar?"

"Uh..." Skwisgaar mumbled, staring at the floor. To his chagrin, he could feel his face flushing and he snuck a quick look to Toki, who was leaning against the headboard, petting his bear. He was looking at it, waiting for an answer.

"Is just has no girlfriends this nights, so you know, it's borings over there..." his voice trailed off, and already he began to regret this. He started to feel very weird being there. He didn't usually get along with his fellow string plucker in everyday situations, and that was mostly due to this own annoyance of the other's constant attempts to emulate and impress him, like he were a jealous younger brother. For a while Skwisgaar chalked it up to his ego, but lately it could get downright irritating. Couldn't the guy just get his own act together already?

His face grew red again as he realized his mistake. "Sorrys Tokis, I wills to be goings to my beds now." And he got up hurriedly.

"Holds on, Skwisgaar!" Toki said, getting up. "Stops with thats cow shits."

Skwisgaar looked back at him, hand on the doorknob. The current situation, where he intended to leave with another man trying to stop him, increased his agitation to almost intolerable levels.

"Is knows yous has a things to be of the talkings," Toki stated, arms crossed. "Likes as the whys yous look like you gets in fights with dead guy." He gave Skwisgaar a hard look that insisted he sit back down, so Skwisgaar reluctantly sat on the bed, with Toki following. Toki picked his bear back up and held it while he listened.

"Is gets in fights, yes, ok?" Skwisgaar said with a bit of hostility and some petulance in his voice. He so badly wanted to tell Toki everything, just to get it out. Why Toki in particular, he wasn't so sure, if only because no one else ever took anything seriously.

"With whos?"

Skwisgaar looked down for a bit and swallowed. "Nathans." Then he shouted suddenly, "Don'ts you fucking dare tells anyone, yous dildos! I swears unto Odin Is wills kill yous in your sleepings and never talks to you again, fucking dildos." He took a breath after that.

Unperturbed by the outburst, Toki assured, "O, nos, nos, I takes secret to Valhalla, Skwisgaar. But, Nathans? What's the Hells?" He grew silent and Skwisgaar watched a shadow fall over the brunette's eyes. The sight kind of freaked him out. "Just likes he gots your hands and yous too pee pee hurts to show me," Toki said quietly.

"I has nots gets my pee pee hurts!" Skwisgaar flared.

"Ja, ors whys to nots shows me if I have to be askings?" Toki argued, his temper rising. "Must bes yous has the pee pee pains if yous..."

"Yous damn rat faces dildos for the brains," Skwisgaar shouted. "I comes in here and yous fucking..." When he lifted his right hand to take a swing, his arm faltered slightly and pain flashed through his eyes. It was just a microsecond's weakness, but Toki caught it, along with Skwisgaar's half closed fist.

"Lets me punch you, idiot!" Skwisgaar said, but he didn't try to pull his hand back. As Toki examined it, turning it as gently as he could, Skwisgaar added, trying to hide a wince, "Geahh, don't makes the loves to it, Tokis. You has your owns."

Toki just shot a glare at him and then pressed down on the darkest bruise.

"Aaaah! Fucks it, Tokis!"

"It's not breakings," Toki said, giving Skwisgaar his hand back.

"Whats is yous, a doctors now, Dr. Dildos?" Skwisgaar sneered as he rubbed his wrist.

"Golly," Toki said, and he leaned back against the headboard. "Is seens some bones of brokens before and yous not havings that." After a thoughtful repose with his bear, he added, "Looks like to be hurtings, though, Skwisgaar. Nathans should not had does that."

"I knows," Skwisgaar said quietly to his hand. They sat in silence for several minutes. Toki kept his head down, facing his bear, but carefully watched Skwisgaar cradle his hand. Bruises on both wrists, some scattered along the arm, neck, and many more marks were clear under the bright ceiling light. He also saw Skwisgaar frantically wipe away a tear from his nose.

"Whats happens, Skwisgaar?"

"I's..." Skwisgaar began, his voice breaking.

"Tells me," Toki said. He leaned forward and ventured a hand on the other's shoulder.

And with that light touch, Skwisgaar fell into a bitter sob. Immediately Toki took him with a tight hug. "Is don't wants to tells, Tokis," Skwisgaar moaned into Toki's shoulder, but this was telling enough. Since he had walked in he'd hoped to control his emotions, terrified to show any weakness in front of what he considered to be just a brat. This, though, this was like falling head first into an ocean and finding it warm and protecting. For those few moments he spent deep in Toki's arms, sobbing the agonies of the past two days against that warm shoulder, Skwisgaar was safe from the world.

Eventually, though, it had to end. Skwisgaar, afraid to overstep the boundaries, lifted himself from that cocoon, with Toki's arms slowly falling away, as if lingering. "Yous tells me ok?" Toki said. "Whens yous can."

Skwisgaar looked at him. "Sos you can comes with me to crybaby's house?" For a second they just looked at each other, and then cracked up. The depressing mood had been alleviated, and they both enjoyed the laugh and relative comfort of Toki's isolated room.

And then Skwisgaar took Toki's head in his hands and kissed him.

The kiss itself lasted barely a second, nothing more than a peck on the lips, but it completely shattered the relaxed mood. Skwisgaar pulled away with a look on his face just about as unsettled as the one on Toki's. "Shits," he said as he got up from the bed, but Toki grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Lets me gos, Tokis," Skwisgaar growled, as he turned his face away. He had reached out to this other man in a moment of weakness and made a total ass out of himself. While he stumbled for the door, Toki still attached to his wrist, strong vows of never confiding in anyone ever again shot through his mind, including images of himself bulking up and fighting Nathan off himself. At the door, he shouted back, "I's tired and thinkings that yous were somes pretty girls, I is sorrys!" Their struggling left them on the floor, with Skwisgaar clawing for the door and Toki clawing at his waist.

"Yous lyings!" Toki groaned with the effort of keeping the other still. "Stops movings, Skwisgaar!" A few more minutes of fighting with what felt like a hyper wiener dog in Toki's arms, and the blonde finally calmed down. Panting, they faced each other and glared for a while. Skwisgaar looked on without being able to hide the embarrassment and hatred in his eyes. His shame for acting so impulsively turned into a general contempt for the one inches from him. Toki watched the other angrily as well, himself sick beyond words of the other's incredibly stubborn attitude. Even though he hadn't expected it, when that kiss finally happened, it was of little surprise. In fact, it made sense.

Dropping his head in his good hand, Skwisgaar moaned, "I's nots gays!"

Toki scoffed, "Yous be fuckings everythings anyways."

Skwisgaar offered a half sarcastic, half genuine laugh as he leaned into Toki's chest. He knew that to be true, in fact, he already felt himself getting hard. The sensation of Toki's erection against his hip not only encouraged his growing lust, but felt strangely reassuring, as if he needed this other man's approval for feeling this way.

Toki gently lifted Skwisgaar's chin to his face and pressed his lips on the other's. At first Skwisgaar hesitated, keeping his mouth closed, but Toki's lips eventually encouraged him to relax. Their tongues experimented as their kiss became more passionate, but when Toki reached for the roof of Skwisgaar's mouth, the blonde lurched back. Toki could taste the blood on his tongue and stared in horror.

"The fucks, Skwisgaar," Toki whispered. "Whats is that?"

"It's nots to be hurtings," Skwisgaar said, looking away. He was angry that the cut had been discovered. "Is has accidents in brushings my teeth," he stammered.

"It was Nathans," Toki said, with a hard look on his face. "Whats else?"

Under the other's fierce scrutiny, Skwisgaar felt himself wither. "A lots," he forced. "Please, no talks right now."

Even though Toki felt desperate to find out for himself the extent of the injuries (and his mind was definitely running wild with grisly ideas), Skwisgaar's pleading expression persuaded him to put them to rest, at least for a little while. He lay back as Skwisgaar leaned over his body. Skwisgaar's hands affixed at either side of Toki's head, groin gently rubbing against the his, golden hair spilling on the sides of his face. Their breath intermingled. Skwisgaar took Toki's mouth into his own, and Toki was careful with his tongue, although Skwisgaar very eagerly shoved his almost down the other's throat.

Skwisgaar easily lost himself in the feeling of taking this other man, even though every action he took reminded him of his night with Nathan. His savage kisses, teeth nudging at first, then tearing, his hands holding Toki's down, his knee forcing the other's legs apart. The fierce desire deep in his throat and Toki's ear, the hard-on slamming against the other's own in poorly aimed thrusts. His own fingers tight and unforgiving against flesh that wouldn't fight back, something dark in his brain deciding that what lay writhing beneath him was already his for the taking. The dramatic side of him knew what he was becoming, but the rest didn't give a good shit.

"Fucks me, Skwisgaar," Toki whined in his ear.

"Yous sure, Tokis?" Skwisgaar sighed throatily, but he was already half dragging the other to the bed.

Toki climbed on and undressed as if his clothes were on fire. Soon he was on his back, legs spread, and head thrust back. "Yes!" he panted. "Please, hurrys."

The sight before reminded him of himself. Embarrassing, haunting thoughts. Why was he always hard when Nathan hurt him?

As Skwisgaar straddled Toki, the brunette flung his hands to the other's shirt to try to pull it off, but Skwisgaar slapped his hands away. "I leaves my shirt on tonights," he hissed into Toki's ear, and Toki just sighed with his eyes closed, offering himself impatiently.

Skwisgaar flung his boots and pants off and then thrust Toki's thighs against his sides. He almost forgot to wet himself with spit, he was so eager to just shove it in. When he was satisfied, he put it to Toki's hole, but slowly and hesitantly. As severely as they both wanted it, Skwisgaar was anxious. He knew that this would hurt Toki very much.

"Fucks me, Skwisgaar!" Toki shouted, and he reached down for Skwisgaar's cock. Together they attempted to force the head in, but after a few minutes of frustrated huffing and puffing, Skwisgaar decided to turn Toki onto his abdomen and try from there. Burying his head in his arms, Toki lifted his ass and spread his legs. After the initial attempts, he was nervous, but he didn't want it any less.

"Yous needs relaxings, Tokis," Skwisgaar growled softly. He tried again, and felt Toki doing his best to try to relax. The feeling was intense for Toki, who hid his head in his shaking arms, his hands balled. For Skwisgaar it was a mixture of almost painful pleasure mixed with frustration. It was all he could do to keep from pushing the rest of the way in one magnificent thrust. Nathan had been graceful in comparison, Skwisgaar mused with a twinge of shame. Nathan had managed to find some kind of balance between holding back and not.

"Is nots hurts," Toki lied. "Just to put it in!" Even with the pain, there was a very warm, very agonizingly pleasurable feeling whenever the head pressed against the sphincter. As Toki cried out, they both endured the first hurdle of getting the head inside. The rest was able to slip in with relative ease, and both breathed deeply with relief. Now the moaning from the brunette was of a deeper quality, and he was gyrating his hips back against Skwisgaar's. "Ahh," he shuddered. "I wants yous..."

"Is wants yous toos," Skwisgaar breathed into Toki's ear. He leaned his chest against Toki's back for a while as he fucked him. His movements were slow at first, but hard, evoking a cry from Toki each time the head smashed inside. In time Skwisgaar was able to locate the prostate, and aimed for it every time he thrust. Toki's primal, guttural sounds began to echo his own and were almost enough by themselves to make him come.

As Skwisgaar fucked him faster, Toki propped himself up on his hands and pushed himself back and forth in time. Sweat bathed both bodies and soon the room was filled with loud, breathless sounds. Skwisgaar could feel Toki getting close, so he jacked him off, pushing the brunette savagely over the edge. Toki's climax was so severe that he threw up.

The smell and shock almost drove Skwisgaar off course, but he plowed on anyway until he himself was spent. Toki screamed with pain and clutched the sheets of the bed from Skwisgaar's final slam. Shivering, Skwisgaar helped Toki off the bed and out of the mess, although the other's brown hair carried much of it onto the bedding on the floor anyway.

"Yous is the lyings," Skwisgaar smirked. "Nots drunks, huh?"

His face red, Toki chuckled softly. "Nots anymore," he said. His eyes lighting up, he added, "Wants to take shower with me?"

At first Skwisgaar loved the idea, but then remembered the marks on his skin. Eyes downcast, he shook his head. "Can'ts today, Tokis."

"Can'ts to shows me, right?" Toki pouted. "You knows thats kinds of retards, right? Yous don't trust me? Wes just fucked!"

"I saids laters!" Skwisgaar snapped, then shook his head in a peace-seeking gesture. "Please, Tokis, Is just wants to be happy tonight." When he leaned against Toki, the other took him in eagerly.

"Sorrys," Toki whispered, and they held each other tenderly, with Skwisgaar rubbing his face against's Toki's cheek, and Toki stroking the other's back over the shirt. Even with a shield of cloth, Toki still got an idea of the damage, and he couldn't help but shudder slightly.

With a mischievous grin, Toki whispered in Skwisgaar's ear, "Wants to wash mes, then?"

Skwisgaar smiled.

***

Nathan woke up in pain. Having drunk nothing but hard liquor the night before, his body was totally dehydrated and weakened. He even considered a bit of the hair of the dog that bit him, but figured that wouldn't go over so well in the studio. Even though everybody else is most likely doing exactly that, he grumbled to himself.

As he got dressed, he started to remember what he had done when he got home, and he was shocked at his boldness. Such a delicious memory, how lucky he was to retain it, as hammered as he was. Even through the dreary hangover, he was able to form a mean hard on based on the details he managed to dredge up.

Then he remembered Mr. Ofdensen. How long had he been there before saying something? How much did he see? It didn't make sense for him to not intervene immediately, especially after giving him the third degree about violence towards a band mate earlier. Unless he liked what he saw, Nathan thought with a scowl. "He probably fucking did," he said aloud as he left his room.

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone else was busy in the studio. He thew a grin to Skwisgaar, who quickly looked back to Toki, as if to ignore him. That pissed Nathan off, but he was distracted by the sight of Mr. Ofdensen standing by the door, watching him. He gave his CFO a sneer and took a seat at the engineering station.

When he sat down, Toki and Skwisgaar stopped playing and waited. The look of quiet dread in the blonde's eyes caused a stir in Nathan's groin, but he was unsettled to see something similar in Toki. He wondered, did he tell him?

He let that thought go and went back to business. Pickles got him up to speed and he listened to what the guitarists had worked on. After just a few bars, Nathan could tell something was very wrong, and furtive glances at Pickles and Murderface sitting next to him confirmed it.

"Scho juscht delete itch and shdo itch over," said Murderface dully.

Now Nathan knew why Mr. Ofdensen was still hanging around, and as much as he dreaded having Skwisgaar play in front of the manager, he knew that going out of his way to not let him play would be way too suspicious. So he gritted his teeth and nodded to the two inside.

Everyone was familiar with the song, since they had almost completed it for Dethalbum, but for the bonus track they'd decided to re-vamp it altogether. Toki played the familiar melody, while everyone waited without breathing for Skwisgaar's part. After a page's worth of music (if anyone could read it), Skwisgaar dove in, and it was way below standards. Nothing like usual, though. It sounded more like he was Toki's accompaniment rather than the lead. His face was set deep in a grimace as he forced his lame fingers to keep up. Arpeggios? Fugedaboudit.

It all really went to shit when it was time for the solo, though. Pickles, having never forgotten the excitement that rests in your belly seconds before your epic guitar solo, visibly cringed. Murderface looked ready to cry.

The urge to throw his guitar across the room in frustration was strong, but Skwisgaar was embarrassed enough,so he tried to pretend that he was playing so scantily on purpose, and even tried to fret with his right hand so that he could just sweep his locked-up left hand across the strings on the neck. Eventually he tossed a severe look to Toki, who took the hint and started playing in an attempt to save him. Just like the other day, Toki rode high on the exhilaration of shredding circles around his arch-rival, but this was ruined by how devastating Skwisgaar's failure was.

"What's wrong with your hand, Skwisgaar?" Mr. Ofdensen asked. He made it out to be an innocent question, but he was glaring at Nathan when he asked it.

"O, justs, you know, nots feelings goods, you know," Skwisgaar stammered. "Is hurts it last nights when yous gets face shitted."

"O really?" Mr. Ofdensen asked, unconvinced. "How?"

"Uhhh, Is, uhhh, you knows, slams doors on it, you know, soups can falls on it, you know, steps on it," Skwisgaar went on, trying to look like it was no big deal at all. "Ja."

"You slammed a door, dropped a can of soup, AND stepped on your hand last night?"

Skwisgaar shrugged. "Ja, you knows. Accidents."

It seemed likely enough to Pickles and Murderface, but during this entire charade Nathan could barely breathe.

"Really. Well how long do you think it will take before you can play again?"

"Is, uhh, wells..."

"Maybes a weeks?" Toki said, and when everyone looked at him, he added hotly, "I knows abouts things of hurtings!"

"Well, that's going to slow things down quite a bit, Skwisgaar, but I guess we don't really have a choice. I just hope you don't drop any more soup cans on your hand before then." He shot a fierce glare at Nathan and then left.

"Jchgod!" Murderface exclaimed. "Chat waz fuching chherrible!"

"Shut up!" Nathan growled, smacking Murderface hard across the head. The other grunted and glared evilly at Nathan. Then, to Skwisgaar, "Well there's no point in you being in there if you can't fucking play."

Skwisgaar looked to Toki, who shrugged, and then walked out.

Nathan called out to him, "Be back here at six, Skwisgaar. I want to talk to you."

"Oks," Skwisgaar answered casually, just barely hiding his panic.

"Alright, I guess we'll just have to work on your shit, Toki," Nathan sighed. They worked, indeed, but the entire time, Nathan was thinking about Skwisgaar. A bit about the stress with Ofdensen and that awkward situation, of course, but then his thoughts got much darker. Much more torturous. While everyone else was focused on Skwisgaar's terrible playing like a fly on shit, Nathan saw only the unspoken communication between the two guitarists. The way that Toki was looking at him when he first entered the studio, that look of barely hidden hatred and fear, with furtive glances at Skwisgaar. Protective glances.

And when they played, the way Toki kept bending over backwards to help him, almost coddling him, when he could have easily taken advantage of the rare opportunity of upstaging him. Those looks, such tender looks they gave each other, as if in support. Skwisgaar seeking it from Toki, Toki giving it gladly. What the fuck was going on?

Nathan had a pretty good idea what, and his thoughts became more and more hateful as he had the time to let them fester. Every time Toki looked at him, to listen to direction, to answer a question, to ask a question, anything, there was that subtle contempt, that hint of a challenge glinting in his eyes. In his words, he was the same as always, and he obeyed every direction. He played his parts over and over a million times if asked, but that hateful look in his eyes never lessened. It made Nathan want to rip Toki's face off.

Just the idea that Skwisgaar had basically told this little monkey on him was almost impossible to tolerate. He had so little to go on, yet his mind ferociously worked at putting these clues together. And every conclusion produced so many separate feelings. Betrayal, that Skwisgaar would tell someone else what happened, that Skwisgaar would dare to have feelings for someone besides him. Jealousy, that some other man was getting from Skwisgaar what he himself had desired for so long. Insecurity, that Skwisgaar would rather be with some jackass like Toki and not him. Depression, that he would never know the love Skwisgaar was clearly now sharing with Toki. Rage, that his slave was disrespecting him yet again. And yes, even guilt, that his cruelty led to this clandestine cry for help.

As he usually did when overcome with these powerful feelings, Nathan started scribbling on a pad of paper he kept in his pocket. He would have hissed into his tape recorder, but these particular ideas required more privacy. "Would you stop reading over my shoulder, Murderface? It's really fucking annoying!"

"Schorry, jchodamn!" Murderface said, flinching a bit. Nathan had raised his arm as if to hit him again. With Nathan's head safely turned back to his lyrics, Murderface shot him a vicious glare.

Nathan decided to end the session in a little bit, but he held Toki back by the arm before he could leave. He waited for the other two to leave the room and snarled, "You got a problem, you little punk?"

Taken aback by his words and tone, Toki just looked blankly and sputtered, "Whats?"

"Don't act stupid with me," Nathan said, his fingers biting down hard on Toki's arm. "I saw the way you were looking at me. Come on, let's settle this right now!"

"Yous hurtings me, Nathans!" Toki whined as he struggled to get free. The fury in Nathan's eyes blared down at him as he fell into a panic. He was thinking that this was only the beginning, just like for Skwisgaar.

"What did he tell you?" Nathan barked. He pulled Toki to the side and shoved him against a wall.

Toki stared at Nathan for a moment, partly out of terror. He had never before seen Nathan anything like this. He had a strong body himself, but didn't dare match it against that linebacker body challenging him now. Especially not a linebacker in a fit of violent rage.

"Who?" he asked, though he knew exactly what Nathan was talking about. He winced at the sudden crunch of his arm.

"You know who!" Nathan yelled into his face. "Don't fuck with me, Toki! Tell me what he told you!"

Toki fell into a fierce glare, and he bared his teeth as he replied, "Everythings, Nathans."

Heaving, Nathan warned, "Whatever he told you is gonna be our little secret, right, Toki?" He shook him. "Right, Toki?"

"Yous has to stop," Toki said.

Nathan just looked at him stupidly for a second and then laughed. "You're telling me what to do now?" He beat his palm across Toki's cheek and pointed his finger close to the other's nose. "You don't tell me shit, understand?" Toki looked away, still stunned from the slap, and Nathan slammed his head against the wall. "Understand?"

With his eyes shut, Toki hissed, "Yous is hurtings Skwisgaar. He can'ts play and thats is yours the reason."

"What's with the concern for Skwisgaar all of a sudden?" Nathan taunted. The fear in Toki's peeking eyes, his shoulders raised protectively, his softened voice, this was really starting to get Nathan excited. All in all, this was a conflict between the alpha male and some upstart over a bitch. He already knew he was the winner, it was simply the act of making his superiority clear beyond question to the loser. The weaker, smaller one. "I think you'd better worry more about yourself, Toki," he sneered quietly, his face close to Toki's ear. "Skwisgaar can take care of himself."

"Yous gonnas hurts him again," Toki said with a glare. "That's whys yous says he comes backs for yous to the talkings."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Nathan sneered. "Go get Ofdensen? Go tattle on me?"

Toki began to struggle to get free, but Nathan only pinned him tighter against the wall. "Whys you wants to hurts him? The Hells is wrongs?"

"It's not as simple as you think, Toki. He hasn't told you how much he likes it, has he?" The shocked look on Toki's face was priceless. "O ya. Just ask him. He gets hard as a fucking rock." With a suggestive lick of his upper teeth, he whispered, "He loves it."

"Nos, nos he doens'ts," Toki snarled, although his voice became weak.

"Aww, are you jealous, Toki?" mocked Nathan, and he felt the urge to squeeze Toki's arm even harder, just to get another beautiful grimace, but didn't want to run the risk of putting yet another guitarist out of action. "Don't like imagining him happier with me? Think you can do it better?" His expression was extremely cruel, mixed with smug contempt and triumph.

"Yous rapes him, Nathans, but I loves him," Toki stated quietly. His heart pounded but he knew he couldn't back down now. "Hes knows that."

Ignoring his own caution, Nathan began squeezing Toki's arm so hard the brunette cried out and went weak at the knees. He was shaking with fury, but desperately fought to control himself and think of the best way to handle this. All he knew for the smaller man writhing in front of him was a black hatred for being forced to see the ugly truth: Skwisgaar loves someone else. Not you. When Toki darted a look to Nathan's face, he saw the beginnings of tears in those wild green eyes.

"Lets go, please, Nathans," Toki pleaded in the least offensive tone he could manage. He knew he'd struck a nerve, and that scared him. He had to get out of there.

"I'll take you, too," Nathan whispered.

"Whats?" Toki whined, pulling at his arm.

"You go ahead and LOVE him, Toki," Nathan snarled as he eased off of Toki's arm. "That's not gonna change anything." He shoved him against the wall and then stalked out of the room.

Toki watched him leave as he rubbed his arm. He shuddered violently as he thought of Skwisgaar.

***

"Mmmm, it's 5:50, Tokis," Skwisgaar whispered into Toki's ear. They had just finished fucking for the second time since Toki left Nathan in the recording studio, and their bodies were slick and hot.

"Sos what?" Toki snapped. "Yous is nots a slave. Yous stays here with me." They were lying on the bed on their sides, with Skwisgaar cradling Toki in his arm, a thigh draped over the other's. Toki craned his head back to look Skwisgaar in the eye for the command.

Skwisgaar gave him a hard look, but silence.

"Yous not to be goings, Skwisgaar!" Toki exclaimed. "Yous be knowings whats he will dos!"

Without a word Skwisgaar got up and put on his pants and boots.

"Skwisgaar, gets back here!" Toki yelled, and he jumped off the bed to grab him before he could leave the room. "Don'ts!"

"Is has tos, Tokis!" Skwisgaar shouted. "Don't be a dildos." He shook his arm free, but Toki grabbed his shirt and began to pull it up. Skwisgaar savagely shoved Toki away before the cloth could rise and reveal anything. Toki stumbled and almost fell, but he straightened himself to meet Skwisgaar's iron stare.

"Gos ons to him," Toki screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Yous gos to yous masters," he said through gritted teeth, and he wiped his eyes. "You slave!"

For a second Skwisgaar stood by the door with a baleful look in his eyes, and then he left, slamming the door. Toki flew into a rage as soon as he was alone. He ripped the sheets off the bed, knocked his shelves clean, threw things against walls. For a long time he destroyed things, and almost hurt himself. Whatever he would do, he didn't want to give in and cry like a baby, so he went out and got a Klokateer to drive him to a forested spot he would sometimes haunt. He was too pissed to drink, he needed to surround himself with what would complement the blackness clouding his mind. With the dark trees around him, and the lonely sounds of birds, he waited for his lover to come back from another beating.

Meanwhile, Skwisgaar was on his way to the meeting point. Nathan was there by the time he got there, and he offered a small smirk. Skwisgaar kept his distance until Nathan beckoned him closer with his finger. Slowly he stepped closer and Nathan pulled him by the arm to his chest. He took his mouth and scraped the palate cut with his tongue, and Skwisgaar whimpered, shivering in his arms. Nathan's hand slapped to the blonde's cock as he kissed him. He felt the erection form and encouraged it with a strong rubbing. His lips formed a smile, trailing on Skwisgaar's trembling ones as he felt the other grind into his hand. "You slut," he whispered, and Skwisgaar trembled. "Let's go to my room."

Nathan led the way and if anyone saw them walking down the halls, they wouldn't think anything particular. Skwisgaar held his head up and had an easy, confident gait even though he felt close to fainting with dread.

When they entered, Nathan locked the door and then said to Skwisgaar, "Off," gesturing to him.

Slowly Skwisgaar stripped, keeping his eyes averted the whole time. He then stood naked in front of Nathan, feeling more naked because of the name carved into his skin and all the other marks as proof of the other's superiority.

He heard Nathan's breath as the larger man walked around him, eying him up and down. He closed his eyes at the soft, tingling feeling of Nathan's hand traveling down his hair. Then Nathan seized a fist full and pulled down sharply, forcing the blonde's face up and back. He grinned down at him, baring his teeth, relishing the awed fear in the other's wide eyes. Easing Skwisgaar on the bed, he leaned down against him, pressing his brow against the other's. "I know about you and Toki," he hissed, urging with his body for Skwisgaar to climb up on the bed.

"It's...it's nothings, justs a buddy-fuck," Skwisgaar faltered. He had no idea what this would mean for him, but feared the worst.

"It doesn't matter," Nathan growled as he got on top of Skwisgaar. "As long as you don't forget what you are to me." He drove two fingers into Skwisgaar's hole at once and bit his ear. "You can play your little boy games with Toki, but you'll always be mine." A bite to the neck, Skwisgaar recoiled, panting. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Skwisgaar breathed, his toes curling from the ache of another bite, this one even harder. "Gods, hurts!" he moaned, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm going to really hurt you tonight," Nathan whispered.

Skwisgaar shuddered. "Nos, nos," he panted. Nathan drove the fingers of one hand through the blonde's hair and put the fingers of the other inside his mouth.

"Good boy," he growled when Skwisgaar sucked his fingers, his eyes staring up, and he felt his own cock pulse at the horrified expression when he stabbed the cut with his fingernails. He held Skwisgaar's head down while he gouged the wound to his heart's content. He sat on his body so that his thrashing would not free him. The bitter howling and struggling was an exhilarating spectacle. He rubbed himself against Skwisgaar's lap as he drove tears out of the other's eyes.

Skwisgaar felt himself drown in helplessness. His struggling was merely a way to avoid going insane; he had to at least try. This had not been going on for more than a few days, but already he felt used to it, like it was a part of his life now. Just as Toki was a part of his life now.

Toki...

He wondered vaguely, and only for a split second, what he could be doing.

Those eyes were so cold, but so alive with a passion he would not find anywhere else. There was absolutely no pity, no compassion in them. They danced with delight at every tear and cry for mercy, just as that right canine liked to poke out from under the lip whenever his body quivered in pain.

His cock was the grinding point for the other's, and it was bare while the other was covered, shielded. Skwisgaar had to admit to himself that there was something erotic about being the only one nude in this situation.

Nathan pulled his hand out and carried blood with it, while Skwisgaar struggled with the pain. There was blood all over his mouth and teeth and cheek. "Stay," he said, and he went to a dresser. Skwisgaar craned his head to see him pull out a collar and leash. He sank back down on the bed, covering his head with his hand.

"Come here," he grunted, and waited for Skwisgaar pull himself up and put his feet to the floor. As he began to stand, however, Nathan barked, "On your knees." Skwisgaar fell to them. "Hands, too!" He did so. "Now come here."

With a red face Skwisgaar realized what was happening. He had to force himself to take that first step, or hand-step, painfully aware of the larger man's eyes boring into his bare back. It was a mercy, at least, that the distance to Nathan's feet was small.

He stopped and sat back on his heels as instructed. He concentrated on the floor and went over some of his more difficult riffs in his head as he listened to the clinking of the chains and slap of the leather. In a few moments he felt fingers sweep back his hair and the cold leather collar cling to his neck. He remained stoic and still as the leash was attached, the small, sharp click like the clang of prison bars. He tongued the cut in his mouth to distract himself from reality, lest he embarrass himself further by crying.

A tug on the leash, and he was forced back on all fours. He was thankful that his hair fell and hid his face as Nathan led him to the other side of the room. The bottoms of Nathan's legs swept by his face, his boots shiny and heavy looking. He seemed to be no more walking than kicking the rest of the world out of his way.

//If I am to be a slave, let it be to a god!// he thought in his own language, and then immediately wondered why in the Hell he would think something like that.

Nathan led him to the bed, where he knelt by Nathan's lap. The larger man had his legs open for Skwisgaar to nestle within, and he petted the top of his head like he were a dog. His fingers felt soothing, however; within the first stroke Skwisgaar found his eyes fluttering closed and his head leaning against the large hand.

A finger slid under his chin and lifted it so that he could meet eyes that flashed with life and lips stretched into a smile, and one with a touch of kindness, or at least humanity. In any case, Skwisgaar felt it appropriate to smile back, however awkwardly.

That only made Nathan chuckle and fluff the top of his head. "How cute," he said. While Skwisgaar threw his head back down, he watched Nathan unbutton his pants, and his face went stark white. He just about sobbed, "O Gods, nos..."

"What?" Nathan asked, as if he didn't already know but was enjoying himself at Skwisgaar's predicament.

"Yous to makes me..." he began.

"Yes?"

"Makes me gives you a nose bleed, Is means blow job?" Skwisgaar had to force out each word. The hand on his head did nothing to calm him.

"That's what a slave does," Nathan replied. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked this in a conversational tone, but there was a dangerous edge to it.

Skwisgaar couldn't help a tear from escaping as he shook his head. He slowly, timidly unzipped Nathan's pants with his teeth as he was told and then lurched his head back when Nathan pulled out his erection. It certainly looked as big as it felt, he thought to himself.

"Open," Nathan said huskily.

But Skwisgaar couldn't. He grimaced and pulled back each time he tried to force himself forward. He muttered pleas as he felt on the verge of tears yet again. He could feel Nathan's knees tightening around his shoulders, as if he would have a chance of escape anyway.

"Open your mouth," he said again, this time impatiently. "Or I'll force it in."

"Please..."

Nathan grabbed his head by the hair and pushed it into his lap. His cock prodded against the blonde's mouth, rubbing against his cheeks when he tried to turn his head. This struggle kept up until Nathan shortened up on his hold on the leash and yanked it up and out, choking Skwisgaar and pulling him up slightly. As he sputtered and gasped, Nathan forced his cock in.

"That's what you get when you aren't a good boy," he said, looking down at the blonde fighting with the cock deep in his mouth. Nathan was holding the back of Skwisgaar's head hard into his lap so he couldn't breathe or swallow. He grunted and whimpered and clawed at Nathan's legs, but Nathan would not let go until he calmed down. His cheeks were wet by this time.

"Just relax," he said as he slowly pulled Skwisgaar's head almost off his cock, giving him a chance to spurt some air into his lungs, and then pushed back in. Bloody drool dripped from Skwisgaar's chin and helped keep Nathan comfortably lubed.

The taste was far gamier than he had imagined, not that he often thought about what a cock would taste like. When he was with Toki earlier, the idea of sucking him off did occur to him, but he had been weirded out even then, as if there would be a hygiene issue. This, however, went far beyond cleanliness. This man, this stronger, although not taller, but still bigger man, was using his mouth for his own sexual pleasure, as if he were no more than a piece of rabbit fur, or a lotion covered hand. With the dog collar and leash on top of that, Skwisgaar's ego took a debilitating fall. A trembling sob befell him when he thought that perhaps he deserved this.

Nathan only found ways to make it worse by micromanaging. He'd tell him when and where to lick, when to suck, when to keep his mouth slack and open so that he could slide his cock across his tongue, how to arrange his lips. And the whole time, Nathan had him put his hands behind his back, so that he couldn't touch himself, according to him.

This process took an agonizingly long time, even longer than when they fucked. Of course, he did take it nice and slow, and even pause when he felt close to climax in order to prolong the inevitable. Nathan felt himself in complete ecstasy with the object of his bitter pining as an object for his use, taking his cock like a common whore, with nothing and no one to save him. His hand holding tightly to the leash was just a finishing touch to the illusion of keeping this treasure for himself; it was the look in the other's eyes that pumped his heart and gave him a taste of vengeful satisfaction. It was a broken look, a flicker of despair. No, the blonde had not fallen completely, but this was the start. He may never, ever feel the love of a simple, honest kiss from Skwisgaar (that no doubt Toki received in abundance), but he could have this.

Nathan's sighs increased in strength as he pumped harder. With his face close to Skwisgaar's ear, Nathan's deep, gravelly panting fell hotly on bare skin, and his fingers gripped tight on the golden hair.

Skwisgaar couldn't help but pull back when Nathan came. He had done so without even thinking, and was now faced with the consequences. There was now a thick mess on his face, neck, and chest, as well as on Nathan's lap. There was even a bit on the floor.

"It was your first time, so it's ok," Nathan said, though a little harshly. While Skwisgaar breathed a little easier, Nathan sized up the mess. "You're gonna clean it up," he said, his voice rumbling.

Skwisgaar just looked at him, and then at the floor. "Yous has towels or somethings..."

Nathan smirked, "Your tongue."

"Mys tongue? Ahhh, nos, nos..."

Nathan's somewhat genial mood snapped into a dark, quiet rage. The darkening of his eyes and hardening of his mouth quieted Skwisgaar. However, he fought the urge to move his head back as the larger man leaned in close to his face and growled. "You are going to learn to stop saying no to me." His stare was so hard and direct that it took Skwisgaar everything to keep staring right back. He was still too proud to not at the very least maintain eye contact. So Nathan slapped his face and grabbed the top of his head by the hair. His other hand tightened on Skwisgaar's throat while he looked down with an expression of...was that disgust? Skwisgaar gagged.

"Why are you trying me? You want me to hurt you?"

Skwisgaar choked and sputtered when he was let go. "Is don'ts wants to be slaves!" His voice grated on Nathan's ears as petulant. Whiny. He smirked and shoved Skwisgaar's face to his lap. "Lick it." His fingernails dug into the scalp, the other hand twisting the blonde's arm behind his back. He leaned into his face and sneered, "If you don't WANT to, you can go ahead and leave."

Skwisgaar was then shoved to the floor, with Nathan's foot kicked into his back. Nathan slid his boot up the back and drove the blonde's head into the floor. Messy come got into his face and hair, and his weakened arms were useless in helping him up. Another slam from Nathan's boot and Skwisgaar's chin cracked on the floor.

At first Nathan panicked when he saw Skwisgaar motionless on the floor, blood sprinkled about his head, but relaxed when Skwisgaar croaked, "Shits."

"Come on," Nathan ordered with slight humor in his voice. "Get up, crybaby." His boot was an inch from Skwisgaar's face as he stared down at the naked man wallowing in various bodily fluids, not all of them his own. With a certain hesitation, Skwisgaar used Nathan's leg to help him get back up on his knees, where he waited and tenderly rubbed his chin. Nathan could see that the blood had come from his mouth, not his chin.

Nathan crouched eye level with Skwisgaar and smirked, "You don't think you should have to do what I tell you, huh?" He was grinning, but his bared teeth and flashing eyes were a grim warning to Skwisgaar, who quickly shook his head. "You think this is a joke, do you, huh?" he said, yanking Skwisgaar to his hands with a sharp tug on the leash.

"Nos!" Skwisgaar muttered from the floor. He kept his eyes to the floor and his head lowered to avoid this obvious challenge.

With his grip on the leash where it connected to the collar, Nathan pulled up and snarled into Skwisgaar's face, "But you don't want to be my slave, right?" He shook the leash. "Well, do you?"

Skwisgaar gritted his teeth and met Nathan's dangerous eyes. "I don'ts, Nathans," he said quietly.

"But that's exactly what you are," Nathan crooned, and he reached for the blonde's cock. His lips brushing the other's ear, he breathed against the other's bare neck and squeezed. Amidst Skwisgaar's heavy panting, he continued, "Don't forget you said so yourself, remember?"

"Yous only mads," Skwisgaar breathed, his eyes squeezed shit as Nathan's hand delivered ecstasy to his erect cock. "Because Is is nots your boyfriends."

Nathan's first instinct was to rip Skwisgaar's cock clean off, but instead he forced a few fingers into his hole and pressed his face against his. His other hand pulled Skwisgaar's head up to face him and then quickly snapped the collar off and tossed it and the leash out of the way. It was starting to get tangled amongst their limbs. Skwisgaar couldn't move his head or breathe fully, while fingernails tore into the flesh inside. Sparks of pleasure rang out as Nathan's fingers deliberately teased the prostate, but while Nathan stared down at him with a cruel grin, a breathless pain was at the center of his thoughts. He clutched at Nathan's shirt when more fingers were shoved in, and his breath gurgled in his constricted throat. With four fingers he pumped Skwisgaar's asshole and then let the other hand drift down to the blonde's lap.

"You want this, don't you," he taunted, his hand tracing circles on the skin of the Skwisgaar's thighs. His fingertips delicately touched the blonde's cock only to then stroke the skin nearby. Deftly he pulled Skwisgaar into his lap. His left hand's fingers remained deep in Skwisgaar's hole, while the other hand stroked the blonde's face and held it to where they could look at each other. Skwisgaar let his legs drift apart, his body eager for the touch.

"You keep telling me you don't want to be my slave," Nathan said in a quiet, deep voice. Skwisgaar began to moan from the finger fucking, his body twitching. He stared into Nathan's eyes with a slackened mouth and a far away look in his eyes. "But look how hard you are," he said. His hand was a warm, leathery vice that gently stroked one second and cut off circulation the next, while four fingers explored, probed, pumped.

"How can you be so hard and tell me you don't want this?" Nathan's voice graveled across Skwisgaar's ears with a fiery pleasure of its own. Skwisgaar had always harbored a secret fascination for that brutish, tenor-bass voice, but now that it was driving like a tongue down his ear, carrying with it those cruel, harsh words, Skwisgaaar got off on it like a fetish.

Writhing, sweating, Skwisgaar leaned his head back over Nathan's knee and wrapped one arm around Nathan's back. With heartfelt moans, he clutched at the shirt and bucked against the fingers.

"You like that, don't you, you slut?" Nathan taunted, and felt himself intolerably turned on by the blushing grimace he got in reply. "Tell me you love it," he purred and prodded the blonde's prostate while rubbing his knuckles into the sphincter.

His mouth wet with drool and blood, Skwisgaar groaned, "Ja! Is loves it! Is loves it!"

"But you told me you don't want to be my slave," Nathan smirked. Skwisgaaar's body was a beautiful thing moving exactly how he wanted. Just like any other puppet, it was a toy for him, provided he had enough fingers up its ass.

"Is..." Skwisgaar croaked. "Is, don'ts knows!" With his one hand clawing Nathan's back, he tugged at his own hair with the other. His knuckles were white as he pulled.

"You're about ready to come, aren't you?" Nathan said and he took his hand off Skwisgaar's cock and brought it to the blonde's mouth. Eagerly Skwisgaar took the fingers into his mouth and licked. He noticed that the blonde was still on the verge of a violent climax even though nothing was touching his cock.

"Ja," Skwisgaar sighed, fucking Nathan's fingers even harder. He bit down on the fingers as the moaning grew more intense.

"You want to come?" he asked, digging his fingers into the wound.

Skwisgaar's eyes snapped shut as tears bubbled from the lids at the intensity of so many sensations at once. Lying in Nathan's arms, listening to him say humiliating things, feelings his thick fingers rudely violate his body, the terrible pain, the intense pleasure; this was either Heaven or Hell, nothing in between.

Nathan jabbed the prostate, making Skwisgaar screech and rise in his arms. "Well, do you?"

"Ja!" he gasped, and he seemed ready to do so any second. Nathan, however, knew exactly how to touch the man sprawled across his thighs in order to control this. "Gods, Nathans, please!"

"That's right," Nathan breathed. He began to rub himself into Skwisgaar's body. "Beg for it."

"Please, Nathans!" Skwisgaar pleaded

He stopped pumping, but kept his fingers inside. Just the feeling of this dark, looming thug of a man's fingers deep inside was to Skwisgaar a solid affirmation of his power and control. It was solid proof of his ownership, and this sensation was throat-clenchingly intense; he felt confident that he could come easily with only those fingers inside him.

However, his wretched desire forced him to writhe and buck, forcing the fingers to rub against and inside him. His face was red with humiliation and effort, and he avoided Nathan's eyes as he struggled to pleasure himself.

"Uh uh," Nathan said. "Don't you move. I will make you come, not you."

"Please to dos it!" Skwisgaar yelled as he fought to control his body. Nathan's promise of finishing him off sped up his heart with a wild need; his body was limp and opened in Nathan's lap, shivering with the imagined touch of his captor's hand.

"Would you like me to fuck you?" Nathan growled into his ear, pulling his face back by a grip of the hair.

He was forced to stare into Nathan's eyes, so he admitted to those piercing dark ones that yes, he would like that. He would need that. Nathan only laughed, watching Skwisgaar's eyebrows furrow in concern, and feeling his body stiffen. "No, you're not coming yet," he sneered, and he shoved Skwisgaar off his lap. He then crawled to Skwisgaar, stopping when his hands rested at the sides of the other's face and his knees pressed against the other's hips. "What, did you think it'd be that easy?" He grabbed the blonde's face. "Did you think this would be it? Well?"

Skwisgaar tensed, with his cheek held tightly. Nathan's body heat wafting onto his body was stimulation in itself, and he had to fight for some kind of control. "Is don'ts, I don'ts know," he offered, hating this awkward situation. He already knew that whatever answer he gave would be wrong, so why did he had to give any at all?

Nathan pinched one of Skwisgaar's nipples, smiling from the surprised yelp. While Skwisgaar winced and tightened, he pulled harder. "I said I was going to hurt you tonight, remember that?" He grabbed the other nipple and pulled so hard that Skwisgaar fumbled onto his elbows to raise himself. "Remember?"

"Ja!" Skwisgaar cried. By now he was nearly chest to chest with Nathan, his face a hair's breadth from the other's. Nathan had his nipples between his fingers tight, with little hope of relief. Panic spread through his mind as he struggled with this pain. "Stops, please!" he shouted, his eyes shut tight.

"Go to the dresser," he breathed into his ear. "Get my knife." Before letting go, he drove his teeth into Skwisgaar's neck. He moaned at the crushing pain and felt his strength fading, as Nathan was biting down on an artery. His body flopped into Nathan's lap when it was let go, and impatiently Nathan smacked the back of his head. "Go!"

Skwisgaar stumbled, feeling he was in a dream from that bite. The blood was rushing back to his neck and his strength returning with tingling pulses. His hands scrambled in the drawers, and he felt like he was taking hours to find it, all the while with Nathan staring. His hand finally fell upon it, and he nearly dropped with fear. He knew that if he didn't bring it, as ordered, then his punishment would be worse than whatever was in store for him anyway. It made no sense, but Skwisgaar had little time to think about it, as he brought to Nathan the very object that would make him suffer very soon.

Nathan took it delicately, his fingers lingering on Skwisgaar's, while he locked eyes with the blonde. He watched with satisfaction as Skwisgaar waited for him on his knees, his head down and body trembling. When he lifted his chin with a finger, he saw in the man's eyes a look so haunted it scared even him for a moment.

Bringing the knife to the other's face, he cooed, "I will let you come tonight." The blade edge tickled down the cheek, under the jaw, across the bottom lip. "Lick it." Skwisgaar did so, his wide eyes locked onto Nathan's face, but not the eyes. "You're very lucky, Skwisgaar," he continued as he gently pushed Skwisgaar to lie on his back. He pulled the other's legs out from under and straightened them. They were spread, with Nathan kneeling between. His hand rested on Skwisgaar's thigh, very close to his cock. Skwisgaar felt the heat from his hand, and his cock twitched. His breathing became shallow and scant.

For a while Nathan just admired the beautiful body that lay shivering slightly beneath him. He swept his knife through the thick, blond hair that lay scattered around Skwisgaar's head so gracefully, bits of light reflected. The blade was like a finger caressing the shapes of those elegant, Scandinavian features, and his pale, sky blue eyes held an image of the knife inside them. "So beautiful," he whispered, while Skwisgaar closed his eyes.

He drug the blade down the other's chest, not cutting, all the way down to the cock. "As I was saying," he said as he traced a line up Skwisgaar's cock with the blade. Skwisgaar tensed, his eyes straining to watch. "You're very lucky because I'm going to teach you something."

"Gods, please..." Skwisgaar whispered as tears flowed. Nathan was touching his cock with only the sharp metal blade, and though he was not cutting, the cold, thin edge scratched across the skin in a terrible way.

"How to come from pain," Nathan said, and Skwisgaar flicked his gaze to him. He pressed down just a tiny bit harder on Skwisgaar's hard-on and laughed when he jumped. "Pretty soon you'll be begging me to beat the shit out of you."

Skwisgaar was shaking his head, crying openly. "Thats can'ts happen," he whimpered. "Please, please don'ts to cuts..."

"Here?" Nathan taunted, poking the head with the tip of the blade. It drew no blood, but Skwisgaar screamed out anyway. "Relax and I won't, ok? Can you do that?"

He forced himself to lie still and take in some breaths. "Ja."

"Good. Now you really have to stay still," he said as he moved the knife to where he'd carved his name. "I didn't finish this." As the blade hovered over the wounds, Skwisgaar clenched his fists and moaned. "If I have to tie you down, you'll regret it," he growled. "Stay fucking still!"

Nathan's voice echoed in his ears with a dark, guttural snarl. Skwisgaar finally allowed himself to realize that he was incredibly aroused by all this. With his eyes tightly shut and his head leaning back, rough against the floorboards, he listened to Nathan's cruel words eagerly, finding his dark tone sexy, just as he had felt secretly whenever he sang. Lying naked beneath him, seconds from being cut up again, his cock huge with desire and vulnerable, Skwisgaar felt he had awakened into one of those terrible fantasies that lurked in the back of his mind.

Nathan kissed Skwisgaar tenderly before bringing the knife to his ribs. Above the previous marks, he sliced more letters. He took his time, giving Skwisgaar a chance to breath in between cuts. When he leaned his face down to lick the tears off Skwisgaar's cheek, his black hair fell onto his face, and their eyes met. Nathan listened to the soft panting, to the gentle whimpers and the lustful groans, he watched his eyes flicker, widen, close, roll back in his head. As he sliced another long line down the skin, he took the other's lips in his own and they shared a fervent kiss. Even as Skwisgaar cried out with agony, he returned Nathan's kiss.

"See," Nathan whispered. "Don't you feel even closer now?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar sighed and he groaned at another cut.

"Think you'll come soon?" He gave one of the fresh, oozing wounds a lick before cutting again. The wet warmth of Nathan's tongue on the cut made Skwisgaar yell with lust as well as pain.

"Is don'ts know!" Skwisgaar hissed.

"I'll just have to keep going until you do," Nathan chuckled while Skwisgaar sobbed.

He did stop soon, however, having completed what he wanted to write. It now said, "Property of Nathan Explosion." Nathan growled lustily at the sight and kissed him.

"Stay right there," he said as he got up. He left Skwisgaar alone to writhe on the floor, his body pulsing with ache and a desperate arousal. When he came back, Nathan lifted Skwisgaar to sit in his lap, Skwisgaar's back on his chest. Skwisgaar leaned back against Nathan, moaning softly. He trembled with pleasure as Nathan kissed and licked his neck. Nathan got a violent, lecherous growl when he bit down on the same spot as before. "I can tell you're close," he whispered. "This will do it."

He brought a plastic bottle to Skwisgaar's front and took off the cap. Slowly Skwisgaar turned his attention to it and immediately tensed. It was vodka, and Nathan was pouring it into his hand. He then slapped his hand to Skwisgaar's belly, and held the blonde down as he screamed and fought. He poured more and more, rubbing his wet hand into the wounds while Skwisgaar leaned forward to throw out hearty screams. Pulling the blonde's head back, he commanded, "Open," and forced his dry fingers inside. With that forced opening, he shoved vodka into Skwisgaar's mouth with the bottle for a few seconds. Skwisgaar smashed the bottle away when Nathan relaxed his grip and spat violently on the floor.

By this time Skwisgaar had run out of energy and just fell into Nathan's arms. His cock still throbbed, and for a second the pain from the vodka was so blindingly intense, he felt an equally intense tremor in his cock. He hated to admit that he could actually come from pain, just not this time. While he rested his face against Nathan's chest, he reached an arm around it.

"Almost," Nathan said softly, wrapping his arms around Skwisgaar. He kissed the top of his head and added, "Maybe next time." And he smiled at the shudder he got for an answer.

"Wills yous," Skwisgaar began, and he bit his lip. He was so afraid to ask, so embarrassed to even think it, but he had to. "Please to lets me comes now? Please?"

The blonde's voice was so soft and pitiful it made Nathan blush. He hugged Skwisgaar tighter and said, "Well I tried to get you to come, Skwisgaar, but you wouldn't." Skwisgaar whined, trembling. "We'll try again tomorrow. Go on and go to bed now, ok?" Like that first night, he helped Skwisgaar get dressed and ready to leave. He gave the blonde the same pat on the ass on the way out, too.

Nathan shut the door slowly, drinking in the smells that lingered from Skwisgaar's body. He had blood and vodka and spit on his clothes, his hands, the floor, everywhere. Everywhere in his room the traces of the man he just released for the night. His hands balled into fists and he pushed his head back against the door as he imagined Skwisgaar walking down the hall and straight to Toki's room, where he would undoubtedly cry to him of the torture, let that weasel comfort and baby him, and then make love to him. His cock, still hard and desperate, relieved by Toki's mouth, or his hands, or even his ass. Or perhaps they would rub against each other, both coming at the same time...

"No!" Nathan yelled, slamming his fist into the door and the other hand to his brow. He grabbed a fist full of hair from his head and pulled so hard his head screamed with pain. He eased up a bit and locked eyes with the knife on the floor. For a second he considered using it to rip apart his own flesh, but then barked to himself, "That's something fucking Murderface would do, God!"

So instead he recalled those sweet memories, the precious seconds during which it seemed that Skwisgaar was lost in passion and desire, for him. When he put his arm around him when they sat on the floor, when he asked him so candidly to be given an orgasm. When his heart beat against his own, and the warmth of his body filtered into his very blood. That kiss, that tiny moment of tenderness.

All of this was proof to Nathan that something was happening, and he wanted nothing more than to go as far as he could with it. He had no idea that what had started out as an idea to rape him one night and leave it at that, could evolve into this.

But there was only one thing standing in the way: Toki. Skwisgaar would always have that man confide in, to cry to, to love with all his heart. Nathan may have been able to do anything physically to Skwisgaar, even force him to orgasm with brutal torture, but he couldn't get love from him, as Toki could.

Trembling with a newly formed conviction, Nathan decided he would have to do something about Toki. And he would do it very soon.

***

Skwisgaar did indeed go to Toki's room right after he left Nathan's. It was still far too early for any of the band to even consider going to bed, and he was worried that Toki wouldn't be there, but he went anyway. The door was locked, and no matter how hard he pounded on the door, he got no answer. He called his name mournfully and walked away, heading for the living room in the hopes that he might be there.

He wasn't, but Pickles and Murderface were. They were watching TV, with Pickles snoozing, his head leaned back over the couch. Somehow he still had a solid grip on his beer.

"Whacht happensed tcho you?" Murderface asked, frowning. Skwisgaar involuntarily wiped his face, though Nathan had already done his best to clean him up with his shirt and spit.

"Whats, nothings!" Skwisgaar said, shaking his head. "Has you seens Tokis?"

"No," Murderface said slowly, still giving Skwisgaar that suspicious look. "Look, Schthwizgaar...  
"Is saids nothings is wrongs!" Skwisgaar screamed, and Murderface gaped at him. The noise woke up Pickles, who rubbed his eyes and slurred some questions. Enraged, Skwisgaar stormed out of the room, but Murderface followed.

In the hallway, Murderface hurried to catch up and grabbed Skwisgaar's elbow. "Waitch!" he yelled, breathing heavily from the jog. While Skwisgaar turned and ripped his arm from the other's grip, Murderface said, "Dammicht don'ch fucking lie to me! Dich Nachhan do tchis to you?"

"Fucks yous care, yous fattys fucker!" Skwisgaar snarled and he started down the hall again.

For a second Murderface stood, watching him, feeling his rage build, but then tightened his fists and screamed, "Chjo ahead and run away, asschole! We all know whatchs going on!" He shook his head and headed back for the living room.

Skwisgaar continued walking fast and angry for a little bit, then slowed to a stop. He fell against the wall and cried bitterly. He thought of this secret pain being common knowledge with everyone, he imagined them talking about him, their pity, their wonder. How unbearable it would be to face them knowing that they had imagined these things about him, and were too polite or uncomfortable mentioning it. And when any of them did, his first reaction was to bite their head off.

The only person he could talk to at all was Toki, and was wasn't even there. The memory of their last moments together sent a wave of depression through him. He had no idea how to find him either; Toki could have gone anywhere, and there was no telling when he'd come back. For all he knew he could be drinking and playing idiotic games with Dr. Rockso until the next afternoon. He looked angry enough the last he saw him. He felt lonely and desperate enough to consider going back in the living room just to talk to Murderface. Hell, he'd talk to him and Pickles at the same time.

But he knew he wouldn't do that. Somehow he'd have to find a way to endure the time it took for Toki to return. Deciding that sitting in the hallway wouldn't be the best way, he got up and headed for his room, taking the long way.

Mostly he was frustrated that Toki wasn't in his room, but other thoughts raced in his mind too. Like how hard he still was, and indulging in fantasies involving Nathan wasn't making his life any easier. Other thoughts would threaten, but for the most part Skwisgaar pushed them away and focused on safer topics, like Toki. Even though it gave him pangs of loneliness, reflecting on various little things about the brunette made him smile.

Then he heard Toki calling him from down the hall. Instantly he brightened and ran towards him, giddy with relief. They hugged fiercely when they met, and Skwisgaar rested his face against Toki's.

"Tokis," Skwisgaar said in between small kisses. "Is sorrys Is..."

"Aw, shuts up," Toki said and he led him down the hall. He reached for his hand, and at first Skwisgaar hesitated. "We cans to lets go if wes see anyone," Toki said, rolling his eyes, and Skwisgaar took his hand. "Wes go to my room, ok?" Toki asked, and Skwisgaar nodded. While they walked, Skwisgaar cast little glances at the brunette, and blushed whenever his gaze was caught. Just being next to the other man gave him a sort of peace. For the time being, he was content with just that.

But when Toki said, "Yous be tellings me everything when we get there," Skwisgaar pulled his hand away and walked faster. Toki ran after him. "Hey!" he shouted, and he pushed Skwisgaar against the wall.

"Don'ts push at me!" Skwisgaar snarled, pushing back.

"Don'ts to push at me!" Toki countered, grabbing Skwisgaar's arm. The blonde flinched but continued the hostility.

"Is don'ts wants to talkings about it, Tokis!" he snapped as he tried to pull free. His breath was pushed out of him when Toki slammed him on the wall again, this time harder. "Stops!"

"Yous listens with careful, Skwisgaar," Toki said. He knew that the way he was holding and yelling at Skwisgaar was far too much like Nathan, and he hated himself for it, but it was the only way. "We's has to be talking about this. Yous need to show me and tells me everything that Nathans did!" He shook Skwisgaar's arm, forcing the blonde to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his face away. Toki could tell that Skwisgaar was expecting a slap, and for a second Toki considered it. "And thens we go to Ofdensens and..."

"And whats, Tokis?" Skwisgaar snarled, struggling against Toki's hold. He spat blood into Toki's face accidentally. "We's to takes Nathans out of the bands?"

"I didn't..."

"And thens what, Tokis?" He finally managed to break free from Toki's hand and was shouting in Toki's face. "Wes has Dethsklok without no Nathans Explosions?"

Toki began to back up. "Wes just..."

"Who's wills to replace him, huh? You? Yous wants to make hairs all black and sings for the songs, huh?" He screamed Toki all the way to the opposite wall. "Wells?"

Pressed against the wall, Toki panicked and punched Skwisgaar in the mouth. He instantly regretted it and rushed to Skwisgaar's side, apologizing madly.

"Ahh! Yous punch at me!" Skwisgaar yelled, holding his face. "Fuckers!"

"Please, Skwisgaar, please, Is sorrys," Toki pleaded, putting his hands to Skwisgaar's shoulders. At first the blonde tried to shrug him off, then allowed him to touch him. "Buts you were being a real jacks-on, ok?" Skwisgaar put his hands down and let Toki view his damage. The blood was from the inside cut, so otherwise he looked ok. "Yous know we has to do this, ok?"

Skwisgaar didn't answer, but he offered no more resistance as they went to Toki's room. When they got there, Toki led him to the bed and lay next to him. For several minutes they just lay there, Skwisgaar lying flat and stretched out on his back, his arms crossed, Toki on his side against Skwisgaar's body, one arm between them both and the other draped over Skwisgaar's chest, his leg wrapped over Skwisgaar's. He leaned forward to gently kiss Skwisgaar on the cheek and near the lips, but he tried not to push Skwisgaar into anything else. With his fingers in the blond hair, he finally said, "Please, take this off." He put a hand to Skwisgaar's shirt. He got no answer, but Skwisgaar let him stroke his chest over the shirt. Then he guided Toki's hand to his groin.

Toki's hand was at first gentle, stroking over the pants, brushing fingernails over the bulge. Skwisgaar closed his eyes and sighed.

"Feels good, Tokis," he breathed. Toki watched the other's body slump into the bed, his breathing improving. As he felt his own cock stiffen, he began to grab at Skwisgaar's through the fabric, squeezing and pumping. Their breathing matched intensity as Toki drove Skwisgaar to near madness in a few seconds. Toki leaned for a kiss and Skwisgaar allowed him to unbutton his fly.

"Fors loves of Odin, Tokis!" Skwisgaar announced when the brunette's tongue slid up his shaft. "Cans you please to dos this all day?"

Toki grunted with amusement as he closed his lips around Skwisgaar's cock. The blonde's fingers dug into Toki's hair, scratching with an exiting sort of pain, and he didn't seem to mind when Skwisgaar clutched at his shoulder. It hurt, but he ignored it. As Skwisgaar started to buck into his mouth, Toki held his hips down and said, "Just to relax, Skwisgaar. Let me take care of you." he went back to it, taking his time. He pumped quickly for a while and then would switch to slow, teasing licks, while he stroked Skwisgaar's thighs with his hands. Occasionally he'd look up to see Skwisgaar watching him with glazed eyes and a gaping mouth. Although he looked lazy and weary, Toki could see a spark of lustful energy peeking from those eyes, and his own cock throbbed with anticipation.

Toki ventured a hand to Skwisgaar's shirt, but when he tried to slip it under, Skwisgaar slapped it away. His cock twitched in Toki's mouth as he yelled, "Nots now, please!"

Toki obeyed and brought his hands back to Skwisgaar's legs. Skwisgaar still had an angry look on his face, but didn't seem to enjoy his special treatment any less. In a few minutes, he spasmed, holding Toki's head tightly until he was finished. He had partly forced Toki to take everything in his mouth, and the brunette forced it all down his throat.

"Where yous learns that?" Skwisgaar asked, panting. "Yous practice?" He grinned.

"Thanks you," Toki shook his head, scooting up to Skwisgaar's side. "Is just figures it out, it's not hard."

Skwisgaar laughed and took Toki into his arms. For a while they lay quietly, their arms around each other lazily, then Skwisgaar turned to look at Toki and purred, "O, buts whats about littles Tokis?"

Toki blushed and tensed in Skwisgaar's arms. Skwisgaar shoved Toki on his back and straddled him in one sudden move. Toki moaned as he stretched himself out under Skwisgaar's hold, and leaned his head back to offer his neck. Skwisgaar kissed the trembling flesh, and licked it while he groped Toki's chest. Rubbing his already hardening cock against Toki's leg, Skwisgaar bit down hard on the other's neck.

"Oww!" Toki shouted, and Skwisgaar let go. Toki grabbed a bunch of hair and shoved it out of the way. Skwisgaar's face reddened as he tugged against Toki's grip. "Is understand," Toki snapped, pulling Skwisgaar closer by the hair.

"Lets go!" Skwisgaar yelled. "Gods, Is sorry I bits you..."

"You wanna do everything Nathans does?" Toki asked. He still held Skwisgaar's hair, forcing the blonde to sit still, glaring. "Yous wants to beat me up too?"

A dry laugh escaped Skwisgaar's lips. "Yous wants to try that?"

Toki let go and sat up. "I don'ts know, Skwisgaar, but if we does it, it gotta be because we comes up with it, nots cuz you gets idea from fucking Nathans!"

"Looks, sorry!" Skwisgaar said, a bit impatiently, as he started crawling on the bed towards Toki. When he put his hand on Toki's cheek, the brunette said, his eyes bright and cold, "Yous only fucks me that night because Nathans fucked you."

Skwisgaar's hand froze and he stared at Toki. "What?"

"Is mean, why nothing before? You just all the suddens falls in love?" Toki kept his arms at his sides stiff. His eyes were hard when they stared at Skwisgaar.

"The fucks difference does it makes?" Skwisgaar snapped. He took his hand back from Toki's face. The color was rising to his face and his heart quickened as he stared the other down. Everything was so nice and wonderful, only just a few seconds ago! "Yous is mad bescause I fucks you? Thats is what the soundings is like, Tokis!"

Toki swung his legs off the bed and turned his face from Skwisgaar. "No, idiot! Hows do I can know what you thinks, what is goings on in here."

"What?" Skwisgaar scoffed. His expression made Toki think that he thought he was being stupid. "Is not even knowings whats you are to be angrys about!" He got off the bed when Toki did and put a hand on his shoulder. In a more conciliatory tone, he said, "Is not fuckings you tos be like bescause of Nathans, Tokis, comes on." While Toki glared, with his arms crossed, Skwisgaar contined, with slight irritation this time, "Whys you say that? You thinks I rapes you, Tokis?"

"Yous don't gets it," Toki said quietly, his eyes narrowed. His body was so tight and bristly as he stared at Skwisgaar, and he felt a lump form in his throat. There were so many thoughts in his head as he desperately tried to put them in order and try to read Skwisgaar's at the same time. "Yous don't trust me to show yourself when Is asks so many times..."

"Tokis Is says to shows you laters!" Skwisgaar snapped, interrupting him, and Toki moved his shoulder away. "Yous can'ts pressures me, fuck!" Toki turned away, and Skwisgaar snarled to his back, "Yous don't even to knows why yous so fuckings mad, dos you?" His eyes reddening, Skwisgaar zipped up his pants. "Yous just wants me to gos then, never comes back?"

When Toki turned, he had tears in his eyes and he shouted, "Don't to be doings the threatening of me, Skwisgaar! So fucking lovings of yourself!"

"I asks one more times, Tokis, why are yous mad?"

"Bescause!" Toki began. He took a breath and went on slowly, "Is not to know what you are doing. Is feels that if that bad thing had nots happened, you would not to be with me as this. Yous always before be a real head of dick to me and nows you needs me, sos all this. How do Is know what is real, Skwisgaar?"

"Sos yous think I don't wants to bes with you, this is nothings?" Skwisgaar asked harshly. He stepped closer to Toki, but in a gesture of hostility. The other did not step back, but rather hardened his gaze.

"Dos you loves me?" Toki asked, steeling himself.

Skwisgaar just blinked and said a few unintelligible words for a second, then stammered, "Loves? Loves is very bigs words, Is, yous don't needs to bes in love ins order to fucks!" At Toki's furious look, he hastened, "Nos, Tokis, please, Is not means likes that, Is just to means you can'ts just be sayings to everyone 'I loves you, I loves you,' takes time, you know?" He licked his lips. "Buts, Is nots just fuckings you like some kinds of gmilf, Tokis, I..." he had to stop to clear his throat and avert his eyes to the floor. "I likes you, ok?" He slowly lifted his eyes back to Toki, who turned to face him. He still had a hard and suspicious look on his face, but he seemed to relax a bit.

"Yous care about me, Skwisgaar? You trust me?" he asked flatly.

"Ja!" Skwisgaar was eager to reply, and he reached to put a hand on Toki's shoulder.

Toki allowed the touch and asked, "Then whys to not to trust me with that?" He flicked his eyes to Skwisgaar's torso. Skwisgaar took his hand off and used it to rub his eyes. They both stood in silence for a moment.

Into his hand, Skwisgaar replied wearily, "Tokis, Is only to has bruises. It's nots bad."

"Then what is so bad to show me?"

Skwisgaar sighed, "Is waits till it heals, ok? Is embarrassed and not wants to show."

"Bruises, eh?" Toki said. "Nathans cuts shit from your mouth and yous telling me yous only gots bruises? You filled with shit, Skwisgaar." While Skwisgaar glared at him, he stepped closer to add, "Ands, embarrassed? Is your boyfriends, ja?" He paused, then cried, "Ja?"

Skwisgaar looked away, shaking his head. He muttered something to floor, and Toki demanded to know again, so he shouted angrily, "Ja! Yous my little boyfriends, ok? But thats not to means I has to shows you everything, likes you my wife! Is yous my wifes, Tokis? Is yous to be tellings me whats to do and 'Comes to dinner, Skwisgaar,' and 'takes out trash, Skwisgaar,' 'cleans the herrings outs of the well and don't to forgets sweaters, Skwisgaar?!'" As his tirade got louder and more aggressive, he got closer into Toki's face. By the end of it, Toki couldn't help but sucker punch the blonde in the mouth, and instantly rushed to him, sorrowful, but still tense from the fight.

"Skwisgaar, hey," he said, reaching for Skwisgaar, but the blonde shoved him away. "Sorry," he snapped.

"Damns you, Tokis!" Skwisgaar hissed, with a hand on his bleeding mouth. His bottom lip was split. "Odin damn you, yous has lots to learn to nots be a fucking wife." He wiped his mouth and went for the door. "Wes has good time and you gos to ruins it with your shits."

"Is not ruin anything!" Toki protested. The sight of Skwisgaar about to leave crushed him, and he tried hard to show he was sorry. Going to hold Skwisgaar's shoulders, he pleaded, "Is sorry, Skwisgaar, I just nots to know what to think how you never shows me, yous never talks to me..."

"Always the push, push, push, likes old ladys wife hag," Skwisgaar sneered, his hand on the knob. "At the leasts Nathan doesn'ts nag!" With that comment that even he knew was going too far, Skwisgaar left the room and stormed for his own.

Toki rushed out into the hall and screamed after him, "Fucks you, Skwisgaar, fucks you! Yous stays with him, you loves him so much!"

"Quiets, dildos!" Skwisgaar yelled over his shoulder, and then he disappeared around the corner, leaving Toki alone by his room.

Shaking, he whispered, "Fucking, fucking, fuck! Son of fucking bitches!" He thought about going back to his room, but headed down the hall instead, punching the wall hard as he went. In time he heard heavy footfalls behind him and turned to see Nathan. They both stopped, sizing each other up. Nathan shot a hand out for his shoulder and Toki smacked it away and dodged. Nathan went after Toki when he ran back for his room and yanked the back of his shirt collar. With considerable effort he subdued the struggling brunette and brought him back to his own room, his hand over the shouting mouth.

***

Nathan slammed the still fighting brunette to the floor after he'd shut and locked the door. Panting, he turned his hard stare to Toki, who was on the floor, staring back at him. He lay still while Nathan stepped up to him, landing a heavy boot at either side of the other's shoulders. With wide eyes Toki stared up. He felt very small.

He skittered to the side before Nathan could recover and reach him, but he was caught vbefore he could get to the door.

Nathan hit him hard in the back of the head. Toki, moaning with pain, govae the other a savage punch in return, and blood sprayed into his face. He took somem ore hits to the head that w9ould have taken him down at any other time, but with the thoughts of Skwisgaar motivating him, he fought hard through the pain and the darkness clouding his eyes.

A powerful thrust from Nathan sent the brunette flying into the dresser, but he threw open a drawer and started tossing the contnset at nathan. When eh foudnt eh collar, with the leash still attacched, he brust intoa fierce fage and used it as a whip against Nathan, who just barey dodged the lash.

"Yous fucker!" he shiriked, going cray wiht the lash. Nathan managed to grab it right aftger it smacked his face, and he yanked it. Still holding the leash, Toki was dragged towards him, practically faoming at the mouth with fury. Ntahn felt himself intolerablely hard at the sight of this feral dog snapping and barking at the other end of the leash, moment from being tamed.

"I's fuckings to kills you, Nathans!" Toki screamed as the was pulling into Nathan's arms. Nathan was winning this fight, very slwoly, and he was taking vicious scratches to the face and neck as well as hits. No amoutn of retuns punches was taking the frantic bruneette down, so Nathan by this time exhaused and aching, head butted him.


End file.
